Into The Moonlight II
by SexyPunk54
Summary: It's been 6 months since she's turned. Old friends are back, some friendly and some looking for blood.
1. 6 Months Later

**6 Months Later:**

Beth woke up with her head resting on cold, soft flesh. The newly turned, 6 month old, vampire began tracing little shapes in her lover's chest. The last 6 months have been a real roller coaster ride for both her and Mick. She had quit her job at Buzz Wire to become Mick's full time partner, while adapting to being a vampire really well. The only real bump they hit was getting Beth to relax in the freezer. Beth was brought out of her thoughts by a hand traveling the length of her spine.

"Can I help you Mr. St. John?"

"No, I'm just feeling you up."

"Oh ok." Beth said looking at her watch, "Josef is gonna be here any minute."

"Why?"

"We think we're close to finding out what happened to Sarah." Mick nodded and Beth said, "You know I'd love to stay in bed all day but we need to get up."

"If you say so." The lid opened and the pair climbed out of the freezer.

"MICK!"  
"What?"

Beth held up her bra. "This is one of my favorite bras."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Could you at least try and not ripe things. The people at Victoria Secret think I'm a nut. I go in that place every freaking week."

"Tell you what, you can torture me, I'll go with you when you go shopping."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." Beth slipped on one of his shirts and wondered into the bathroom to grab some clothes

Mick, thinking about what he just said, "Beth…" But was interrupted with someone knocking. "I'll get it." He headed down the steps and opened the door.

"So you're tall, dark, and handsome. No wonder Beth picked you over McBoring."

Mick looked at her and said, "Excuse me?"

"So where is Bethy?" The woman asked trying to look behind him.

"Nessie?" Beth came running down the steps. Throwing her arms around her friend.

Mick looked confused "Beth, who is this?"

"One of my best friend from High School. Anissa this is Mick St. John. Mick this is Anissa Nelson."

After Anissa and Mick exchanged pleasantries Anissa looked at Beth, "You'll never guess who came with me to LA."

"Who?"

"Lauren and Brenda."

"Are you serious?"

Mick looked really confused at this point. "Who?"

"They are two other best friends from High School." Beth answered

Then everything clicked for Mick. He remembers the three girls from when he watched over Beth, the three very loud teenagers. "I'll just be in my office." Mick walked over to Beth and kissed her head "Make sure you get something to eat."

"I will." Beth promised before Mick walked away

Anissa waited till Mick was out of eyesight and what she thought was out of earshot. "Girl that man is one fine piece of meat."

"Thank you." Beth said, "When is…"

"Where did you meet? Was it love at first sight?"

"We met working on a case and no it wasn't love at first sight." There was a knock on the door and Beth said, "Hold on a minute." She walked over and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Where is Mick St. John?"

"Umm…he's in his office."

Anissa came over to the door. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Mr…"

"Mathews…Ryan Mathews."

"Mr. Mathews is here to see Mick." Beth turned to Ryan and said, "Please follow me." Beth headed into the bathroom with Ryan right behind her. "Mick." Beth called out before opening the door

Mick was already up and by Beth. He could smell that this man was a vampire. "Beth could you leave us."

"Sure." Beth squeezed his hand before leaving.

Mick glanced at the other vampire, "Mick St. John." Hold his hand out; this vampire was an old one.

"Ryan Mathews, Josef sent word to two other vampires plus myself, since you were on my way there, I told I would stop and get you."

"What's wrong?"

"There is a vampire hunter loose. He's targeting younger, newly turned vampires; much like the one you call your own."

"I'll protect Beth."

"She opened the door and let me, I don't even thinks she knows I'm a vampire, even worst she turned her back to me. Josef wants the 6 of us there now."

"Hold on." Mick walked put into the hall way "Beth, could you come here for a second."

"Sure." Beth walked into his office and said, "Yeah?"

"You need to send Anissa home."  
"Why?"

"I'll explain everything to you after Anissa leaves."

"Alright." Beth said walking back out to the living room. "Hey Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do this another time?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just me and Mick sort of got a case." Beth handed her the phone and said, "Put your number in and I'll call you."

"Okay." Both girls put there number. "Call me and we'll all 4 go out to lunch."

"Sounds good." Beth said, not telling her friend she couldn't eat anything. When Anissa left, Beth turned to the two men and said, "Now someone tell me what's going on."

"There's a vampire hunter on the lose, he's targeting younger vampires."

Beth looked Mick deep in the eye "Like me?"

"Yeah, we need to head to Josef's."

Beth looked at Ryan. "Can I have minute alone with Mick?"

"Sure, I'll me you there." Ryan left the couple alone.

Mick looked at her "You okay."

Beth, who held a glass of blood, slammed it down on the counter. "No, I'm not okay. Ever since I came into your life everything bad that could happen, happens."

"What are you taking about?"

"You've been shot, staked, almost burned, almost died in some god damn desert because I asked you go, some maniac tried to kill you and Josef."

Mick picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Listen to me. You don't endanger me I want you right here. We're partners aren't we? We'll figure this out." Mick said handing her the drink back. "Now drink that while I grab your laptop." Mick walked out of the room while Beth downed the drink.

"Ready." Beth said as she went into the living room

Mick looked at her and said, "You ever want to talk…about anything, you know I'm always here to listen right?"

"I know, thank you." Beth said as they headed down to his car

As they were driving Mick said, "Now when we get there, there will be older vampires here. Josef called 3 of them."

"I never knew hunters were taken this seriously."

"We don't want our existence wiped out… We live in peace with humans. Hunters just don't get that. Now they started with the younger ones. The ones they know they can get."

"What about me?"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Plus I'm gonna help you learn everything you need to know." Mick said pulling up to Josef's house. "You ready?"

"Yeah." The couple went in and Alexis, the housekeeper smiled

Alexis said, "Well hello there Mr. St. John, Miss Turner. Mr. K is in the meeting room."

"Thank you." Mick said heading in

Josef looked up "Good you made it." Then he saw Beth. "Hello Beth."

"Josef."

Josef pointed to Ryan. "I believe you already met Ryan." When both Beth and Mick nodded, Josef said, "The one on the left is Shayne Thompson. The one of the right is Tony O'Hare."

Mick said, "I'm Mick St. John, this is Beth Turner."

Shayne looked at her and said, "She is newly turned. Something the hunters want."

How did you find out about the hunters?" Mick asked Josef, choosing to ignore the comment

Josef said, "I didn't. Shayne did, he called to tell me that they were headed this way."

"They?" Beth asked

"There is more then one. They haven't made their first move but we have the whole vampire community on alert."

"What do we do?" Beth asked Josef

"There isn't really anything we can do. Only keep our eyes open and stay on alert." Josef answered

"What can I do?" Beth's question hung silence in the air

All the men looked at each other before Josef said, "Stay close to Mick." Beth nodded and Josef turned to Shayne, Ryan, and Tony. "You three are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you but I have a house set up in the hills." Ryan replied

Ryder stuck his head in the door. "I think I got a possible hunter." Ryder along with the vampires walked in Ryder's room gathering around computers.

"What do you got?" Josef asked

"3 days ago a hunting store was robbed. Items stolen included three guns, about a hundred rounds of silver bullets, 3 or four heavy-duty lighters, and a long hunting knife. The police don't know who it is but I've run it with specific people, taken from websites, only photos of known hunters. I got a hit and know I'm just working on searching the database to check for a rap sheet." Ryder's computer beeped and Ryder quickly looked over the rap sheet. "Shit."

Josef looked up and said "What?"

"Richard Miller, he's got a rap sheet a mile long. Burglary, attempted murder, DUI, vehicular manslaughter, intentional manslaughter, beating the arresting officer, the list could go on and on for days."

"Then who the hell did he get out?"

"He had one hell of a lawyer." Ryder said

Shayne said, "I remember that name from somewhere. Does he have a father or a grandfather named William?"

"Umm…" Ryder typed and then started clicking before he said, "Both grandfather and father is named William."

"His whole family is hunters. I dealt with them in the past."

"I got his address." Ryder said printing off the address.

Mick turned to Beth and said, "I want you to go back to the condo."

"What? Mick, no?"

"Please for me?" Mick said looking into her eyes

"Fine if that's what you want."

"Thank you. I'll drop you off before we leave."

"Okay." Beth said, they took her home and Beth said, "Please be careful."

"I will."

"And come home without bullets." Mick just kissed her head and left.

Beth waited for a minute before she said, "You told me to go home, and I'm home. No I'm going out."

**That's the end of the first chapter! Tell what you think, if you like, maybe if you want to see something happen? This one is going to be more then one chapter obviously. Review and tell me how you liked it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	2. Her 3 Chatty Friends From High School

**Her 3 Chatty Friends from High School:**

After Beth gave herself a reason to leave the condo, she headed outside. "Now Beth, you can find him. Relax, breath, take in his scent."

Beth relaxed becoming unaware of the world around her. She focused her attention on Mick. She picked up his scent following it all the way to an abandon warehouse. She carefully made her way up to the window. Looking inside she saw Mick, Josef, Ryan, and Shayne standing there and it looks like they were talking. She was so focused on them, she didn't smell or hear anyone come up behind her. Till she heard a voice.

"You know Mick's gonna kill you." Beth jumped around, slipping and falling, hitting her head on the way down. "Wonderful." Tony walked into the warehouse. "Look who was at the window." Everyone turned.

"BETH!" Mick rushed over to her, "Why is she out cold?"

"She had a little spill when I surprised her. She didn't smell me coming up on her."

"She's doesn't really listen that well, with her hard head and all." Mick said shaking his head while taking Beth in his arms

Tony said, "I'm beginning to realize that."

Josef said, "Well this was a big waste of time, he isn't here."

"He's on the run." Shayne stated. "This is where he's most dangerous. If he's linage anything to go by."

"I'll get Ryder to start working on finding him." Josef said pulling out his phone. "For now let's call it a night."

Mick carried Beth to the car and buckled her in. "Beth, what am I gonna do with you."

"Nothing." Mick turned to the voice to see Josef smirking. "That girl has you wrapped around her finger, sorry but your whipped."  
"I'm not whipped."

"You are so; I bet you won't even yell at her for it."

"Goodnight Josef." Mick said getting in the car.

"Night."

When Mick arrived home, Beth was just starting to wake. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Beth groaned covering her eyes "Oh god, what happened?"

"Tony spooked up and you fell. You hit your head and were out for a little while." Mick said carrying her inside. "I thought I asked you to stay here?"

Beth sat on the couch and said, "I couldn't just sit here while you were there. It would have driven me crazy."

"And now you're driving me crazy. Every time I leave you here I got to wonder if your safe or did you follow me. Beth I can't keep my mind on the job when I'm worried about you!"

"I'm not weak, I can handle this. I thought we were partners?"

"Not know, not on this. This is something way over your head."

Beth took a step back as if he physically hit her. "Oh."

"Beth…"

"No it's okay." she went up stairs to their bedroom and locked the door.

Downstairs Mick ran a hand over his face. "Shit."

Mick decided to let her cool off before heading up to his room. When he tired the handle, he found it was locked. A clear sign to Mick she didn't want his company. Mick headed towards the guest room that had another freezer attached. Mick stripped before climbing into a lonely freezer for the first time in months. Mick tried to sleep but none would come. He just stayed awake staring at the ceiling from inside the frosty bed. Falling asleep out of boredom, Mick woke hours later to hear moving about down stairs. When he got dressed and went to find Beth, she was standing by the window, cup in hand."

Mick walked over to her, aware that she knew he was behind her, "Did you sleep okay?"

"No, I really didn't sleep." Beth said keeping her back to him.

"Oh." Was all Mick said

They were in silence before Mick turned to face him. "I get where you're coming from. Really I do, I don't like it but I did some thinking."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Beth, you need to know that. I spent the last 22 years make sure that you were safe, I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

"You won't lose me." Beth put down her cup and walked into his arms. "I'm tougher then most women and I'm a vampire now."

"I know I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Listen, I promise that if you ask me again to stay away, I'll try to, okay?"

"You'll try?"

"Well don't ask me and we won't have to see." Beth said as the phone rang. "I'll get it." She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Girly it is so good to hear from you."

"Lauren? Oh my god, how have you been?"

"Good, I hear from Nissa your doing good as well."

"I'm fine."

"That's not all. So give the goods, how good is he in bed?"

"LAUREN!"  
"What? It's a simple question."

"An inappropriate one."

"Not between friends."

"Fine…" Beth looked behind her. Knowing Mick could hear everything they were saying. "_Smug bastard_." She thought when she saw his grin and raised eyebrow.

"Beth?"

The voice brought her back to the conversation. "Yeah?"

"So…is he good in bed?"

"Yeah, he's wonderful." Beth said blushing head to toe.

Mick's laughter could be heard in the background so Lauren said, "That him?"

"Yup."

"Damn girl he even sounds sexy."

"Thank you, I do have great taste you know."

"We have to meet him. It's unfair, Nissa got to."

"Umm…we are kind of in the middle of a case right now."

"Oh, am I bothering you now?"

"No, it's good to have a distraction." Beth said sitting on the couch. "So how have you been?"

"Good."

"There's something wrong. I can hear it in your voice."

"No there's not."

"Lauren I known you since high school. What's going on?"

"Nothing…it's just me and Steve broke up…that's sort of why I'm here in LA."

"Oh honey, when?"

"3 Weeks ago. I walked in on him with another girl."

"What a scumbag."

"At least I got to slap him and take Tiger with me."

"How is your cute Yorkshire Terrier?"

"Wonderful, I think she really likes LA."

"How's Brenda?"

"She's here do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please." Beth said. Mick shook his head, motioning towards his office.

"Hello?"

Beth attention when to the phone. "Brenda!"  
"Oh my god, Beth it's so good to hear from you."

"I know it's good to hear from you too." Beth said

"I heard from Nissa he was great looking and now Lauren said he was great in bed, no wonderful in bed from her words. So, what I want to know is how does he treat you?"

"He treats me wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad. I also hear you work with him too."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Buzzwire?"

"I decided that helping people was more of my calling."

"Really? Well then good for you."

"Thanks but we should so get together some time."

"When are you free?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll talk Mick into putting the case away for a night."

"Okay, I'll round up the girls. Where do you and handsome live?"

""

"Okay, and another thing I'm so glad you left McBoring."

"You know he does have a name…and feelings."

"Whatever. We are just happy you leaned from your mistakes."

"Okay be here around 7 okay?"

"Yeah girl. I'll see you then. Also, make sure your new boy toy is there. Lauren and I want to meet him."

"One he's not my boy toy and I'll see you later." Beth shook her head as she hung up the phone. She wondered what Mick was up to and knocked

"Come in Beth."

Beth walked in and said, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Umm…not that I know of why?"

"You are now. Anissa, Lauren, and Brenda are all coming over tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Lauren and Brenda want to meet you."

"Oh, your other two chatty friends from High School. Which one was it again that can talk for 5 minutes and not take a breath?"

"Don't be mean…it was Lauren."

"I'll find something to do."

"No you're gonna be here. What would Josef say if he knew you were acting like a 3 year old about meeting two girls?"

"He'd tell me to vamp out and scare them, maybe even bite them but by the look on your face I won't be taking that advice."

"One, the only one who gives you fresh blood is me. Two those are my friends so keep your fangs in your face."

"It was a joke." Mick said trying not to laugh.

Beth almost looked embarrassed. "Oh umm…well they're gonna be here tomorrow. So I'm gonna go up and work on my research."

"Alright." Mick said walking to the fridge to grab a drink.

**There's the second chapter up and about. I will post more as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	3. At Least A Dozen

**At Least A Dozen:**

The next night came all too soon for Mick. Beth had been rushing around the apartment making sure everything was perfect. Mick just sat on the counter with a glass of blood, watching. Beth was dressed in jeans and a tight halter-top. Being a vampire has been good for her. She was freer, like she could go on forever and ever and she really could. There was a knock on the door and Beth rushed to the door. Mick quickly hid everything out of site.

Beth throw open the door and said, "Girls!"  
"BETH!" The girls rushed each other, hugging.

"Oh god." Mick mumbled where only Beth could hear

Brenda looked around Beth, spotting Mick. Brenda's voice dropped. "Holy shit, he's freaking sexy. Anissa didn't tell us he was drop dead gorgeous."

"_He's certainly dead alright_." Beth thought to herself. "Yeah." Beth chuckled sharing a knowing look with Mick. "Come in." She motioned all them in and to the couch. "Please have a seat."

"Wow isn't this just spiffy." Lauren said walking around. She headed over to Mick and said, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

"I'm Lauren Grayson by the way."  
"_The talker_." Mick though to himself. "Mick St. John." He told her

"Well I must say you did a wonderful job with the place."

"Thanks."

"I really want to thank you for making Beth realize that McBoring wasn't for her."

"McBoring?"

"Josh…Lauren is talking about Josh." Beth said coming up to them

"Oh." Mick said with a smirk. "Do I have a nickname?"

Anissa walked over to them and said, "Your McSexy."

"McSexy?" Mick asked with a raised eyebrow

"I have a fetish with Grey's Anatomy." Anissa said with a shrug.

Brenda laughed. "At least you have a smile. When Josh heard his nickname he looked pissed."

"I'll be heading into my office now." Mick said

"Don't run off we still need to grill you."

"Grill?"

Brenda turned to Beth, "Does he have more then one word comebacks?"

"Why don't you make yourself at home? Mick and I will grab some drinks." Beth said

All the girls said, "Sure."

Beth and Mick walked into the kitchen. "Would you be nice?"

"I'm nice." Mick said sounded wounded.

"Okay, now just sit there, grin and take it like a man. Grow a pair if you have too."

"I have a pair thank you very much. You seemed to like them last night."

"Just try and be nice to them." Beth said before walking out of the room with the girl's glasses. Mick carefully hid Beth and his drinks in dark glasses were they couldn't see the red liquid.

"This should be fun." Mick mumbled to himself. Mick seated himself neck to Beth

Brenda looked at him and said, "So Mick, how old are you?"

"30." Came Mick's easy reply.

"Oh, so how did you get into the PI business?" Lauren asked

Mick said, "I just fell into it. I liked helping people."

Anissa said, "I hear heartwarming stories from cops and firefighters. Have you ever had a case that hit close to home?"

Mick looked down at Beth and then the girls. "Yeah."

"Well do tell."

"A little girl was kidnapped; her mother came to me to help. When I saved her, she just through her arms me. I didn't understand love and caring for someone else till I met her."

"So…do you where she is now?"

"_Sitting right beside me_." Mick thought. However, he said, "Probably out there somewhere, living out her dreams."

Beth threw Mick a wink before she looked at the girls. "What about you three?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Recently broken up."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Momentary memory lapse." Beth said sitting on the couch with the girls.

Anissa said, "This feels like high school again."

"Well in that case I should be going." Mick said trying to get up

"Don't go anywhere. We aren't done with you yet."

Mick fingered his phone but it started to ring. "Excuse me." Mick said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Mick, its Shayne. I'll be at your place in 3 seconds."

"Alright." Mick said hanging up the phone. "Excuse me ladies." Mick stands and headed to the door opening it after the knock.

"Where is your woman?"

Anissa who over heard the loud voice turned to Beth. "His women? You let his friends address you as his woman?"  
"Shayne is a little…old fashion. Can you excuse me for a second?" Beth said getting up and heading to the door. "Could you possibly be any louder? What do you want?"

"I think we found where he is hiding. Josef needed me to get Mick. Josef also thinks that it would be best if you stay here."

"But…"  
Mick looked at her and said, "Please for me? Plus you have three girls in there that want to visit you."

"Fine." Beth huffed

Mick grabbed his coat and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye."

"Be careful…all of you." Beth said as the two men left. She headed back into the living room.

Brenda looked at Beth and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Mick's got a job to do and he doesn't want me there."

"And you let that go? Just like that, let him leave without a fight?" Lauren felt Beth's head, "You don't feel hot so you can't be sick."

"Stop." Beth said laughing as she swatted the hand away. "When he wants me to stay home, I said I would try."

"Try?"

"Yeah, he's just worried about me."

"That is cute." Brenda said

They were talking for a while when Anissa said, "HOLY SHIT!" An arrow just missed Beth's head

Beth took a breath, smelling danger all around her. "Get down." She screamed to her friends.

Brenda looked at her and said, "Do you get this everyday?"

Beth lifted her head up a little, glass was everywhere. She looked at her friends. "I want you to go in the office over there. There's a door, go through that and follow the path. There's a safe house there it's a cabin, someone will come for you."

"But Beth…what about…"

"I'll be fine….GO!" Beth pushed them towards the door. "Here." She tossed them the phone and said, "Call Mick tell him what's going on."

As the girls started to move bullets started flying. "BETH!" Anissa screamed watching Beth take all the bullets for them.

"GO!" Beth screamed one last time before falling down.

As the girls left a man walked in, Beth knew instantly he was Richard Miller. "Well, well Miss Turner it's a pleasure to meet you."

Beth vamped out, hissing at him. "Go to hell."

"No see that's where you're going bloodsucker. See I'm sending a message to Josef. I cannot wait until they find you full of silver bullets with a stake through your heart. Say goodbye." Richard pushed the stake in her heart

"Son of a bitch." Beth screamed out before she felt like she couldn't move or talk.

Richard took her picture and sent it to Josef. "Bye." Then he was gone and out of the condo.

Ten long minutes later Mick burst through the door. "BETH!" He dropped to her side and dropped to his knees. "Oh god. I'm so sorry I love you so much. Shh…your gonna be okay. Take a deep breath in." When she did, he pulled the stake out and she screamed. "Sorry. It's alright, I got you."

"I…love…love you too." Beth said trying to talk

"Stop trying to talk. I'm gonna fix you right up."

"Ni…nis…nissa and…la…laur…"

"Shh…we know Shayne's going to get them now."

"Mick…smell the air, the bullets are silver."

"Grab a pair of scissors and as many bags of blood that they can carry."

"Right." Josef rushed off

"Ryan and Tony. I need you to head to the safe house, find Shayne and take the girls some place safe."

"Sure." They both nodded and were off.

Mick picked up Beth up and laid her on the table near the freezer. "Beth…honey, open your eyes."

"Oh god." She still had her vamp face out

"Shh…I'm gonna get you some blood and then I'll get the bullets out."

"They hurt."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Will I get a jar too?"

"For what?"

"To keep my bullets in."

"This is the one and only time you get shot. But sure I'll buy a jar to put these in."

"Okay."

"I got the stuff." Josef said coming in the room

"Josef." Beth called weakly.

Josef walked where he could see her. "I'm right here. Mick's gonna pull them bullets right out."

"It's gonna kill isn't it. I don't remember much from the last time."

"Yeah."

"JOSEF!"  
"No it's okay; I want to know the truth."

"Josef tear open the blood packet. When I pull the bullets I want you to give her some blood."

"How many?" Beth asked. When there was silence she said, "I want the truth."

"At least a dozen, maybe more."

"I couldn't let them get shot." Beth said to really no one in particular

"I know." Mick said kissed her hand. He looked at Josef. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"On three. 1...2...3!" As Mick pulled the bullet out, Beth screamed.

**There it is, Chapter 3. More will be coming as soon as I can. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	4. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath:**

"Drink." Josef said trying to calm down Beth's screams. As they were working Josef said, "Mick."

"Yeah."

"How many we got left?"

"4 or 5 that I can see. Why?"

"We're out of blood. She's gonna bleed out if we don't get anymore blood in her."

"I'm not losing her. Is there anything left down stairs?"

"I think there's one or two."

"Use them. We'll see if it's enough." Mick said but it turns out it wasn't.

Josef said, "Keep pulling them out, you only got one or two left. I'll give her mine. I'm 400 years old, my blood should last longer, might even heal her faster."

"Okay." Mick said looking up at Josef then down at Beth's back. "Beth."

"Hmm…" Beth mumbled, she was barley breathing and she needed to be put in the freezer

"I need you to vamp out. Josef's gonna have to give you some of his blood." When Beth nodded Mick said, "Good." Mick pulled the two bullets out and Josef feed her. When they put her in the freezer Mick said, "She should be okay. I'll check on her in an hour."

"We have something to take care of."

"Yeah we do." Mick said heading to his office.

Meanwhile Shayne arrived at the safe house there was a down stairs but didn't know if the girls made it down there. Shayne gently opened the door to the cabin. His eyes adjusted to the dark room with practiced ease and looked around. He saw the three girls sitting together on the couch, all holding hands and watching him with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Anissa demanded

"Shayne Thompson."

Anissa recognized the name. Mick had told her who was coming for them. "Is Beth okay? Have you seen her? She was shot."

"I haven't seen her but I do know that Mick and Josef are with her now."

"Where the hell are we?"

"In a forest behind LA. Come with me, we need to get you three back."

The door opened again and Tony and Ryan walked in. "Shayne, Mick told us to come and get you. He asked me if you could take them someplace safe."

"That's fine. I'll take them to my place." He looked at the girls and said, "Come with us, we won't harm you."

"We'll go with you if you give us some answers." Lauren said

Ryan looked at Shayne and said, "Strong one isn't she." Then he looked at Lauren and said, "Little One,

You are in no position to be making ultimatums."

"Who you calling Little One?" Lauren said

Shayne said, "We need to get you to safety. But if you want to die here then be my guest."

"Look, we just want to know if Beth's alright." Brenda said.

Tony looked down in her brown eyes and said, "When we arrived she was alive, breathing and talking."

"Okay, thank you." Brenda said

The girls followed the guys out to Shayne's car. After everyone was in the car, they went to Shayne's house. Anissa kept staring at him, watching him as he watched the road. Brenda gently bumped Lauren and pointed towards Anissa. After hearing Beth was okay, everything seemed a little lighter; they were still in danger but what could happen to them with three big guys protecting them. When they arrived at the house, Shayne raced in, hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Shayne, its Mick. Are the girls safe?"

"Fine, Beth?"

"Resting. Can you have someone you trust stay with them. We need you, Tony, and Ryan here."

"You're making a move?"

"I'm retaliating." Then the phone line went dead.

Anissa said, "Was that Mick?"

"Yeah."  
"Did he say anything about Beth?"

"She's resting."

"Resting? What hospital is she in? I want to go see her."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Look one of my business associates are going to come here and watch out for you three. I need to be somewhere with Tony and Ryan."

"Where are you going?" Brenda asked

"Who's coming here?" Lauren said

Shayne said, "Where we'll be is none of your concern. (Guy from the morgue) will be here with you."

Tony closed his phone and said, "He's on his way here."

"Who is this guy?" Anissa asked

Shayne ignored her question and laid a piece of paper in her palm. "If anything happens, call this number and I'll be here in a flash."

Meanwhile back at the condo Mick and Josef were planning the attack. Every ten minutes or so Mick would go and check on Beth. He had asked one of the vampires from the morgue to bring him some blood over. When he went to check on her, every so often he would feed her more blood. The wounds were closing up and for the most part the silver was almost completely gone from her system. She wouldn't be running a marathon anytime soon but she was gonna be okay. Mick glanced up when the door when the door to his office opened. Instead of seeing the three men, Mick and Josef saw Josh standing there watching them. Josh had been wisely unseen since Beth was turned 6 months ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I come to check on Beth." Josh said watching the pair.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of here before I rip your throat out." Mick said

"Oh really?" Josh pulled out a stake. "I know what you are."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do with that?"

"Where is Beth? What kind of spell did you put on her? Did you drink her blood?"

"On occasion." Mick threw Josh a cocky grin.

"What?" Josh almost dropped the stake. Then he looked at the clock, "Perfect timing. I'll have you at your weakest."

"What the hell are you doing here?" All three men looked behind Mick to see Beth standing there, wrapped in one of Mick's shirts.

"Beth." Mick said as he walked closer to her side.

"I'm fine." she said, then turned her attention on Josh. "What are you doing here?" She repeated her question to her ex.

"I came to see you."

"With a stake?" Beth asked before looking at Mick.

"Beth, you don't know what he is." Josh said

Beth looked at him and said, "What is he then?"

"He's a monster, a vampire, he drinks people's blood. He even drank yours, he told me. Come with me, we'll find a way to break the spell."

"What spell?"

"The one he's got you under." Josh told her.

Beth took Mick's arms wrapping her in them and said, "There is no spell."

"He's gonna end up hurting you."

"I love Mick, Josh. I know in my heart that he would never hurt me. If I recall correctly the only one in this room that's hurt me is you. Or did you forget that you told the person who was trying to kill where I was."

"He told me that he wasn't going to hurt you. He just wanted to find Mick, he told me that Mick was a vampire and he needed to be stopped."

"Mick…"

Josh cut her off. "Come with me. Do you not get it he drank your blood? He admitted it. He probably share you like a whore."

"HEY!" Came two loud voices from Mick and Josef.

Beth tightens her arms around Mick and said, "Calm down." Beth turned in his arms and kissed him, smiling as he kissed back. Josef almost laughed at Josh's face. Beth looked at Josh and said, "This is where I choose to be. I'm not a whore and Mick doesn't share me with anyone except maybe Josef but it isn't like that. Josef is family. Now I suggest you leave before these two decided they don't want to listen to me anymore."

"That's murder."

"Not if you provoke them."

"I'll tell everyone what he is."

"You have no proof. Only the words of crazy person who filled your head with lies."

"Beth…what happened?"

"I found out that I didn't love you, I never did. I'm with Mick, so stay away from me."

"Fine, I'll leave. But one way or another I'll break this spell he's got over you."

"There is no spell." Beth said as Josh slammed the door. "Oh god." Beth's legs gave out on her and she collapsed into Mick's arms.

"You need more rest." Mick told her, carrying her to the freezer.

"I know I just heard him down here fussing."

"Come one." Mick stripped Beth out of his shirt and put her in the freezer. "Go back to sleep. I'll join you in an hour or so."

"Okay." Beth said closing her eyes as Mick shut the lid

When he went back to Josef. Josef said, "When can I kill him."

"I get the first shot at him if anyone is going to kill him."

"Why haven't you yet?"

"Beth."

"Oh."

"See as soon as I persuade her to let me kill him, I got to make it look like an accident."

"I think that can be arranged."

The door opened and in walked the three men. "Listen closely, we only got an hour before the sun comes up and it's been a long night, plus there's someone in my freezer who I need to attend to. Tomorrow night around 6, we'll meet here. He wants to attack my family then I'm fighting back. I have an address as to where he's gonna be."

Shayne said, "What about the three women that I have at my house?"

"Would you mind keeping them? Explain it's for there safety. I don't know if Miller's gonna want to try to attack them. He knows they aren't vampires, so I don't think he would but for there sake. Tell them it's for Beth but if you really have to keep them there and they don't want to listen, tie them up."

"Alright." Shayne said, as Tony, Ryan, and himself left Mick and Josef in the office

Mick rubbed a hand over his face. "You staying?"

"If you don't mind." Josef said

"Of course not." Mick said heading into his room with Beth.

When he opened the freezer, he heard. "You're early."

"I got done a little faster then expected."

They were in silence, wrapped in each other's arms and Beth said, "Mick?"

"Hmm."

"I want in."

"In where?"

"I want in on helping kill him."

"Beth…"

"He broke in to my house, shot at me and my friends, tried to kill me. I think I deserve a little revenge."

"Beth you could be hurt."

"I know I promised you I would try to stay home if you asked but…this is something that I absolutely can't do…even for you."

"I don't want you hurt."  
"I don't want you hurt." Beth said as she snuggled into him. "You told me once you don't know what you do without me. Mick that's the thing, I wouldn't know what to do without you. I mean Josef's great and everything but I love you."

"I didn't see it like that. Listen, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you come with us…if, and only if, something goes wrong you let Ryan take you back here and you stay put. No leaving, no coming back, you stay right here. If I have to I'll make Tony lock you in the freezer."

"Mick…"

"Do we have a deal or will I have to go with plan B?"

"Plan B? What's that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Mick said kissing the side of her neck, right over her pulse point, "So do we have a deal?" Mick gently nipped, running his tongue over it to sooth the bite "Beth…"

"Hmm." Beth mumbled lazily running her hands through his hair.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Oh…umm…yeah, yeah we have a deal."

"Good." Mick said snapping his hips forward

Beth arched her back up, moaning into Mick's ear. There were mumbled 'I love you's' to each other as they gently kissed. After a few hours, Beth and Mick finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. They both had a smile on their face. Josef mumbled a thank god, even in the next room he could hear the two of them going at it. Josef finally closed his eyes, giving up to the cold.

**There is the next chapter. I hope you like this, review and tell me what you think. There won't be another chapter for a while. I have to wait until I have my friends read for me. There will be more as soon as I can so hold on.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	5. Revenge

**Revenge:**

Mick was awoken by the hiss of the freezer door opening. Opening his eyes, he saw Beth wrapping a robe around her slender form. Mick climbed out of the freezer and went to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Beth smiled, exposing her neck as she ran a finger up his arms. They were just standing there in silence for a moment.

Mick said, "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I'm really hunger and I wanted to call the girls and see if they were okay."

"Okay." Mick said

"Go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"No I don't think I'm letting you out of my sight." Mick threw on a pair of sweat pants. "I promise I'll be quiet." They walked down to his office and Beth grabbed the phone. It was around three in the afternoon Beth noted as she shut the blinds. "Do you know where they are staying?"

"At Shayne'."

"Right and should I pop his number out of my ass?"

"Alright, smartass it's 555-3441

Beth dialed the number, sticking her tongue out. "Lauren?" She said when she heard a hello

"Beth? Oh my god, you sound so much better."

"I feel it too." Beth said remembering she was supposed to be shot.

"What hospital are you in?"

"No hospital."

"What? Honey you were shot, why aren't you in a hospital."

Beth said, "Umm…it wasn't really that bad. Most of them were flesh wounds, easily just bandaged up and covered. I'm really okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hold on, Anissa wants to talk to you."

The phone was heard changing hands, "Beth?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At home."

"You need to come get us. I swear if I have to spend one more goddamn minute with this egotistical, pompous, self-centered, jackass I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"What's wrong again?"

"That jackass you sent us with, yeah Shayne tied me up in a chair in a locked room…all day."

"WHAT!" Beth turned to Mick. "Shayne tied her up in chair. Your friend tied up mine."

"I asked him too." Mick said but instantly regretted it.

"You _asked_ him too." Beth said before she turned back to the phone. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." Beth hung up the phone. "Shayne tied her up and you asked him to do it."

"I was thinking of their safety."

"We need to get there, trust me if Anissa finds a gun, she won't think twice about shooting him. She once shot a guy in the foot for grabbing her ass. So I'm gonna go and get my friends, you can help me get there or not."

"Do you realize there is a killer after you?"

"At this point, bring him on. I need something to take my frustrations out on."

"Beth…"

"No, I'm going to see my friends. If Richard wasn't to try me, then let him."

"I'll take you." Mick said knowing he couldn't change her mind.

"Fine." Beth said going up to the bedroom to get dressed.

Mick followed her up and said, "What's that?" He pointed in her direction

Beth looked down at the top. "My top?"

"That isn't a top, that's a scrap of material." Mick said showing his protective side.

"I'll wear what I want." Beth said before slipping the top on. "Where are all my jeans?"

"Bottom drawer of the cabinet by the closet." Mick said

"Thank you." Beth said before slipping on a pair of jeans and boots.

As she went to walk by him, Mick grabbed her arm. "Hey, look at me." When she raised her eyes he said, "Look I know you're mad at me right now. Last night when I got that call, my whole body filled with fear. Fear for you, for your friends, fear that I would never see you again. I told Shayne to tie them up if he thinks they would leave. I don't want anything to happen to them cause I know how important they are to you."

Beth said, "I know, I know you said it just so they were protected. It's just…they're my best friends, the only real ones I've had since high school."

"Okay. Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah." Beth said leaning up for a kiss. Later when they arrived at Shayne's house Beth looked at Tony and Ryan and said, "Where is he?"

"Umm…"  
"Beth?" Beth turned at Anissa's voice.

"Hey, where are Lauren and Brenda? Shayne didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I didn't hurt her." Beth's head whipped the opposite way when Shayne spoke. "I tied her up because he told me to kiss her ass."

"That's just her way a telling you to buzz off." Beth said

"So then I guess when she called me jackass that was just a nickname she came up with?" Shayne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a jackass." Anissa said

"Okay you too." Beth said. She walked closer to Shayne. "I'm not really mad, Mick explained everything to me."

"I didn't do it to be mean."

"I know."

"Beth, your taking his side." Anissa asked

"No, I'm trying to see if from all aspects. He was only doing what Mick asked him to do. And it was for your protection."

"What do we need protection for? Specking of, what the hell aren't you in a hospital."

"One, I'm fine, minor scrapes, no bullets hit, and two, with the work that Mick and I do there are a lot of people who we piss off. People who would want to hurt us at any cost, including going after innocent friends."

"So we'll go to the police, get them to check something out."

Shayne said, "That police are no good to us. This man doesn't care about the law; he knows how to get around it. This is our business now."

"So…how can we help?" Lauren asked walking into the room with Brenda.

"You want to help us?" Tony asked

College, we all cut our hands and exchanged blood, making us blood sisters. We protect each other. If one's in danger or trouble you can count on the rest of us to help."

"The best thing you can do to help us and Beth is to listen and do exactly what we say."

"I think we can try." Lauren said

"Try?" Mick said looking at Beth

"Yeah, we're all stubborn as a mule."

Tony said, "I think we can try to get along with that."

Shayne grumbled as the phone rang, "Hello."

"Don't talk, just listen, I received another threat. This time it was against the girls."

"Shit, what do we do?"

"I still need to call Mick but…"

"He's here and I thought you were there?"

"I had to head home."

"Right, you want to talk to him."

"Yeah."

Shayne hands Mick the phone, "Its Josef."

"Josef, you there?" Mick said into the phone.

"Yeah, we got a problem. There was a threat made against the girls."

"When?"

"It was on my door when I got home."

"We're still going through with the plans tonight. Get Guillermo to watch over the girls. I want this guy dead tonight."

"You'll have his head on a platter, I can guaranty you that." Josef said

"We'll be back at my place in 20 minutes." Mick said before hanging up the phone.

Beth walked over to him, "You okay?"

"He made a threat against you girls, left right on Josef's door. Guillermo coming here and he's going to take the girls somewhere safe."

"Girls, wait, she's coming?" Tony asked pointing to Beth.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mick answered

Brenda said, "Don't you think it would be better to send her away."

Beth said, "One, this is my choice and two, the safest place for me to be is by Mick's side." Beth moved closer to Mick. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked

"Some place safe." Ryan said, "Don't fret Little One, we'll make sure your protected." Ryan said

"What did I tell you about the 'Little One' thing? My name is Lauren Grayson, remember it, get it through your thick skull, hell write it down it if you have too."

Beth tired to stifle a laugh. "We need to go." Mick said

Beth hugged the girls. "Be care and listen to Guillermo. He'll protect you."

"Okay, just make sure that you come back to us."

"Sure." Beth said

Shayne said, "Ryan, I want you to meet us there once Guillermo gets here and takes the girls, that way we know they are safe."

"Sure." Ryan said

The rest left and when they got outside Beth said, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the condo. Josef is going to meet us there. Remember what you promised." Mick said reminding Beth, making sure she knew he wasn't backing down on this.

"I will." Beth said,

Mick stopped Tony and said, "If anything goes wrong, I trust you to get Beth out of there."

"Sure." Tony said, as they headed back to Mick and Beth's condo.

"Where exactly is he hiding?"

"In the middle of the forest. There's a cabin out there."

"Our element." Shayne said snapping his teeth.

"I get the first shot." Beth declared to everyone. "Not only did he shot at my friends. He shot me with silver bullets and then stabbed me with a stake. I think that qualifies me to go first."

"You go in behind me." Mick said as they pulled up to the condo. "Or I'll leave you here right now."

"I'll just leave you here." Beth mimicked Mick. When they walked in Beth saw Josef sitting on the couch.

Josef looked at her then Mick and said, "Why is she here? Did you not hear me tell you that he made a threat against all the girls?"

"I know, but Mick promised me revenge." Beth said

"He wants to kill you." Josef said standing up.

"And I want to kill him. Now are we all going to stand here and give him time to move, or are we leaving?" Beth said watching the four men stand there and look at her. "Chop, chop!"

The men took there leave, piling into their cars. Bath sat next Mick in his car watching the emotions play across his face. It was then that she realized just how much she meant to him. Saying 'I love you' is just words, but what she saw in his face was something that warmed her heart. Beth looked into the rear view mirror where Josef sat here lost in thought. Beth took a deep breath, and did something she hasn't down in a long time. She bowed her head slightly and prayed. She prayed for everyone to be okay, for all of them to come home in one piece. The car stopped and Beth looked up to see a line of trees in front of her. This was it, they were about to hand down a death sentence and Beth, wasn't the least be remorseful. Ryan was standing there waiting for them, so Beth knew her friends were in safe hands.

"Where exactly are we?" Beth asked getting out of the car.

Mick took her arm. "You stay behind me. Tony you stay behind her."

"Yeah." Tony took his position behind her

Beth rolled her eyes, "I feel like the goddamn Princess of Ireland."

"Your fine." Mick said as they headed into the forest.

As they walked, closer Beth felt the stubble hints of danger along with the sounds of the forest and said, "We're close aren't we?"

"Very." Mick answered back

"How do we go in?" Beth asked when they were close to the cabin.  
"Ryan, Shayne you go through the front, Tony, Mick, you take Beth and go through the back. I'll be heading upward." Josef said

"Up?" Beth asked before Josef jumped up to the roof. "Oh." Beth said

"Come on." Mick said pulling her hand to get her to follow him.

"I'm coming." Beth said walking to the back door.

"Be ready." Mick said as he broke the door in.

There were sounds of more wood breaking, and then the gunshots came from all over. Mick heard Ryan go down along with Tony from behind Beth. Beth turned to check him over, as a smoke bomb broke open, where they couldn't see very well. Mick growled, vamping out, Beth's own eyes turned icy blue and her fangs exploded in her mouth. Beth turned, with all the whole the smoke cleared quickly, she took a step next to Mick and smiled at Richard's grasp when he saw her.

"What's wrong? Seen a ghost?"

"It can't be, I killed you. There were at least a dozen silver bullets in you."

"You must have underestimated my stubbornness, my willingness to live. You know the one thing that keep my holding on, was that when I was better I would get my revenge."

"Doesn't matter, you weren't really the one I wanted." Richard answered

"What the hell are you talking about?" Josef demanded

"My boss told me to get your attention then go after blondie."

"Who the hell is your boss?" Mick said

Richard pulled out another gun, "Like I'll ever tell you. You move another inch and I'll blow Blondie's head clear off her shoulders." Richard didn't see Josef behind him or Shayne move behind Beth. "Or maybe not." Then fired two shots.

Shayne twirled Beth around taking one to the shoulder. "Shayne!" Beth leaned over him, unlike Tony and Ryan these were normal bullets. Beth walked over to Richard who was being held my Josef. "Wait, don't kill him yet." Beth went to Mick and kissed him. It finally dawned on Richard, he was gonna die, and he damned his boss. "This is for shooting at my friends." Beth said slapping him, "This is for shooting me." She punched him in the face. "Shooting my new found friends." This time when she punched him, she broke his nose, hearing the crunch. "And this…this is for all the hell and stress you put us all through." Beth said taking one small twist to snap his neck.

**Hope you liked it. Kinda left it with a little twist there at the end. Please read and review and tell me what you think, there will be more to come very soon.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	6. The Truth

**The Truth:**

Beth watched as Josef dropped the body, Mick looked at Beth and said, "You okay?"

"I expected to feel guilty." Beth admitted quietly, "Maybe shame or remorse." Beth finally looked up into Mick's eyes and said, "But trustfully, I really don't feel anything for him. I'm glad he's dead and I'm glad he's finally out of our lives for good."

"Hate to damper the moment but we not only have this 'boss' person to worry about but 3 bleeding vampires." Josef said

"Right." Beth said

She helping Mick and Josef get the boys back to Shayne's home. While Mick and Josef were attending to Tony and Ryan, Beth went over to Shayne. Beth grabbed some scissors and looked down at Shayne who was lying on the couch. His eyes were shut and Beth could hear his breathing was very light. Beth closed her eyes before digging the bullet out of his body. He didn't move or flinch; he didn't give any indication that something was even touching him. When Beth was done, she finally noticed their was no blood and Shayne was deathly pale. Beth looked at her wrist and when she looked up Shayne was staring back at her.

"No, I will not drink from you." Shayne said

"Well it's either that or die and I don't plan on have you die on me. Your blood is all over my hands, this is the only way, right now, that I can think of to thank you for what you did."

"Beth…"

"Mick tries to stop me from helping him but he always ends up biting me anyways." Beth said hopping he would get the point. Beth tore her wrist and said, "Now, drink."

"Oh my god!" Six heads snapped to the side.

"Nissa!" Beth said

"What the hell is he?" Anissa asked pointing to Shayne who was vamped out, and then she saw Mick was the same way. "Oh god…Beth…Mick's…Mick's th…" Then she fainted right there on the floor.

"Oh." Beth jumped up to Anissa's side, "Nissa?"

"She's out." Josef said

Beth huffed and headed back to Shayne. "Can we make this fast food please; I have to check on my friend?" Beth felt his teeth on her arm but not the rush of arousal that she felt with Mick, "Oh." Beth mumbled to herself.

Shayne drank but didn't miss Mick's warning growl and pulled back, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Beth said before standing on wobbly legs.

"We need blood." Josef said

Mick wrapped an arm around Beth, "Just breath."

"I can sleep her blood." Beth said turning her face into Mick's neck.

"Shh, calm down."

"Oh god. I can smell her."

"Shh…" Mick said brushing her hair away.

Josef said, "Ryder's bring some girls and bagged blood." Josef walked closer to Mick and said, "Why don't you get her out of here."

"What about Anissa?" Beth asked

"She'll be fine." Josef reassured.

When they were in the kitchen Beth said "I don't want to bite her, please don't let me bite her."

"Its okay, your okay." Mick whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's so hard, I can smell the blood running through her veins and my mouth is watering. What if gods punishing me for killing Richard."

"No." Mick lifted her eyes to his eyes. "God isn't punishing you for anything. This is something I wanted to spare you from as a vampire. It could be anybody that makes your mouth water. Nothing is going to happen to you or Anissa. I'm right here, I wouldn't let anything happen."

Beth gripped Mick's shirt. "Please don't let go."

"I won't, I promise I won't."

"I see why vampires don't have pets." Beth said after a few moments of silence, trying to sound okay.

"Yeah." Mick said as he heard the door open and Ryder come in. "You gonna be okay her by yourself for a minute?"

"I'll be fine." Beth said watching Mick leave. "Calm down Beth, your okay." She told herself. "He'll be right back." Bet took a deep breath

"Beth?" Mick said coming back. He looked much better then when he left. "Here drink this." He handed her two bags of blood. "Drink it all, it should help with the hunger."

"Okay." Beth said drinking the blood, after she looked much healthier.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

Josef stuck his head in and said, "Your friends waking up."

"Good." Beth walked in and over to Anissa who was on the couch. "Nissa?"

Anissa's eyes fluttered open and she said, "Where am I?"

"At Shayne's sweetie you fainted."

Then it all came back to her. "Oh god." Anissa jumped up. "Their eyes, they were icy blue and they had fangs." Anissa grabbed Beth's arm, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"Anissa…I knew about the fangs and their eyes."

"What?"

"Umm…They're…umm…"  
"We're vampires." Shayne said taking the decision out of Beth's hands.

"Vampires are something out of movie, something someone made up to scare people. Vampires are horrendous monster, not 5 hot guys." Anissa reasoned

Beth pulled her arm out, taking a step back. "They aren't monsters. And if you think they are…" Beth vamped out and said, "Then you think I am too."

"Oh…Beth…"

"It's still me; I'm still your best friend from high school."  
"With fangs and a blood thirst." Anissa sat down in a chair

"Are you alright?" Beth asked

"This is a lot of information to take in at once."

"Sorry."

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"It's not something you blurt out; our race has to be well protected against humans."

"Wait so when we got attacked the other night…that wasn't a vengeful husband or psychopath. That was a vampire hunter, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And the gun shots? You really got hit didn't you, with all of the bullets?"

"Yeah, but with vampire healing I was back up in an hour or two." Beth answered

"With not a scratch?"

"Not a single scar."

"So does this mean I can't have garlic anymore?" Anissa asked warming up to the idea of vampires.

"Why wouldn't you be able to have garlic anymore?"

"Doesn't it repel vampires?"

"Only Mick but that's because he doesn't like the smell." Beth said with a small laugh

"And the stake thing?"

"Doesn't kill us, only paralyzes us."

"Do you guys turn to dust?"

"Dust?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, you know like in Buffy."

"Who's Buffy?" Shayne asked, all the men looked completely confused

Anissa said, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, use to be a popular TV show on TV."

Beth said, "I don't think they watch TV too much."

"So let me get this straight. You can eat garlic, stakes don't kill you, and you don't turn to dust. What the hell does kill you?"

"Fire." Josef said

"Decapitation." Ryan said

"Too much sun." Shayne told her.

"Wait too much sun; you don't burst into flames when you hit the sun? You don't sleep in a coffin during the day."

"No, god no, we can go out in the sun but not direct sunlight, if we get to much it drains us and if there isn't food we could die. And we certainly do not sleep in a coffin, god those movies are stupid, we sleep in freezers." Shayne told her.

Anissa nodded and looked at Beth, "Can I see 'em?"

"See what?"

"Your fangs."  
"Oh umm…sure." Beth vamped out, pulling her lips back, exposing her fangs.

"Wow, can I touch them?"

"I'd rather you not. My fangs are still new and kind of sensitive."

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay."

Shayne said, "Wait, where are the other two?"

"Oh they were having so much fun at the morgue I snuck back here."

"The morgue?" Beth said raising an eyebrow at Shayne. "Yeah that's a real safe place to take 3 girls."

"Specking of safe places…is that guy gonna come after us?"

"No, Richard Miller is never gonna come after anyone again." Josef said

Anissa looked at Beth and said, "How long?"

"6 months." Beth answered knowing what Anissa wanted

Anissa hugged her friend and said, "You're still my best bud, no matter what."

"Thank you."

"Oh my god, wait till I tell Brenda and Lauren."

"They can't know." Beth told Anissa

"What, why?" Anissa asked

"Humans don't know we even exist and we'd like to keep the people that know down to a minimum."

"So what about me?"

"The only reason you know is because you saw us and there was no point in lying to you."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone about any of you." Anissa promised looking into Shayne's eyes.

Beth took one look at him and then looked at Mick, "Can we go home now, it's been a really long night and I'm really tired."

"Sure." Mick said

After that night, everything seemed normal, well as normal as it can get being vampires. Anissa had learned the truth and as promised, she kept her mouth shut. Before anyone knew it, 3 months had flown right on by. Beth and Josef were both really close on finding out what happened to Sarah, why she was not awake. Anissa herself, much like Beth, threw herself head first into the supernatural world, driving Shayne up a wall with her risky moves. Beth, who took notice to the two, when she had a spare moment, would think on how she was going to get them together. Beth looked out at the night sky from inside Josef's New York apartment. Josef was pacing the floor and on this rare occasion, Mick was back in LA while she was here alone.

"You okay?"

Beth turned to face Josef and said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just had this sad look on your face."

"I miss Mick."

Andrew, their researcher, came out. "I think there's something you might want to see."

They head into the room. "What's wrong?" Beth asked

Andrew said, "I think I know why Sarah didn't wake when Josef turned her."

"Well?"

"Now when a vampire makes another one, there are traces of that vampire's blood in the new vampire" Andrew put two DNA charts. "See these?" He let Josef and Beth look before saying, "Do they look alike?"

"No, they look like completely different. What does all this have to do with Sarah?" Beth asked

"The one on the right is Sarah; the one on the left is Josef. Something from Josef's should be left over in Sarah but there wasn't. I don't think that Josef gave Sarah enough blood for transformation. I think and I'm pretty sure about this, Josef wasn't completely for the idea, so he wasn't watching how much he drank, and how much he gave her. The blood he gave her 55 years ago was just enough to keep her on the edge, not a human but not a vampire. That's why she's lost in sleep, she doesn't know where to go, it's like she's stuck between worlds."

"Of course, that would explain everything." Beth said. "There was really no reason why it wouldn't work. She was a healthy and everything, so really it was Josef's state of mind that put her to sleep."

"Yeah." Andrew said.

"So what do we do to wake her?" Josef asked

Beth grinned at Andrew before she said, "All you have to do is drain her and give the right amount of blood and she should awake."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Beth said grinning at Josef.

Josef picked Beth up, twirling her around. "Thank you."

"Your welcome but I think your crushing my ribs."

"Sorry." Josef put her down and said, "When can we do it?"

"Anytime you're ready."

Josef took her hand and said, "I really do mean it, thank you Beth…so much. You don't you've just given back to me. When I met Sarah, she was my whole world, just like your Mick's. So really, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Josef walked to the bedroom door and said, "Oh and Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever tell anyone I have a soft side, I'll kill you."

Beth laughed and said, "Go wake up sleeping beauty." She waited until Josef was behind the door before pulling out her cell, hitting one on the speed dial.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too. How are you doing?"

"Better. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mick. I'm just waiting on Josef."

"Why where's he at?"

"We figured out what's wrong with Sarah. He's in there with her."

"So that means you'll be home soon?"

"Yeah." Beth said, "I might be home earlier then those two if everything goes okay."

"Call me with your flight information and I'll be there to get you."

"I will, how is Shayne doing? Anissa make him lose his mind yet?"

"No but she's close…shit! Beth I got to go."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Anissa's trying to cook and I think she's burning the kitchen down."

"Yeah, Anissa doesn't cook so well. Make sure she's okay, I'll call to you when I'm ready to come home." Beth said hanging up. "How long does it take to turn somebody?" Beth started to pace across the floor, waiting for the bedroom door to open.

10 minutes later Josef stuck his head out. "Beth…"

**Ha, ha, it's a cliffhanger, is she wake, or is she still asleep? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to see. Tell me what you think; I'm up to anything you throw at me. If you have any suggestions about the mysteries boss person, I have a couple people in mind. Please review.**

**---SexyPunkr54---**


	7. Awakened

**Awakened: **

"Yeah?" Beth asked on bated breath.

"Can you grab some blood, enough for two people?"

Beth said smiled and said, "It worked." Beth ran into the kitchen, grabbing four packets of blood. "Here you go." She said handing them to him

"Thanks, you can come in if you want?"

"Sure." Beth walked in with him.

Sarah was sitting up in bed, "Charles, who is this?"

"Honey this is my sister, Beth."

Beth's eyes filled with tears, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Both the girls shook hands with each other.

"You too, I take it you're a vampire too." Sarah said

"Yeah." Beth looked at Josef and said, "Josef, I'm gonna go get my flight booked. I kinda missed Mick."

"Who's Josef?" Sarah asked

"Oh, sorry." Beth said

"No it's okay." Josef said. He looked at Sarah and said, "My name is Josef Kostan now."

"Why did you change your name?"

"It hurt too much to have something that reminded you of me. Plus you can't be the same person for 400 years." Josef explained to her.

"Oh."

Beth smiled and said, "When will you be coming home?"

"About a week or so, maybe two."

"Okay, I'm a little hungry so I'll see you two later." With that, Beth left the reunited couple alone and walked into the kitchen. "Time to call Mick." However, before she could do so, here phone rang. "Hey."

"Hey, did everything go okay?" Mick asked

"Prefect, she's awake and I'm booking a flight home after I eat."

"Okay, just call me when you on your way home."

"I will Nissa didn't burn the house down did she?"

"No just the thing she was trying to cook. I swear she's become you before I turned you."

"Why?"

"She's everywhere; she's always wants to help. Shayne's thinking about tiring her up again."

"Only if he wants to lose a vital body part. She let him do it once, but not again."

Mick said, "I got to go, my client is here. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Beth said hanging up the phone.

After finishing her snack, the housekeeper, Karly, said, "Miss Turner?"

Beth turned her body, "Yes?"

"Mr. Kostan told me to give you this."

"Thank you." Beth took the two papers from Karly.

The first paper was a letter, surprisingly from Sarah. The older woman thanked her for helping Josef bring her back to life. After the letter, there was another piece of paper with a lot of information on it that Beth read quickly. The paper told her a limo would be picking her up in an hour, to take her to Josef's private plane that would fly her home. After she gets off the plane there would be another limo there, were she could surprise Mick. Beth smiled running up to her room to start packing her bags. When she was done, she sat down at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Josef and Sarah, First off thank you for the first class plane ride and limo's home. I cannot tell you how much I really appreciate it. Enjoy your time together and don't rush home, everything will be fine. I'll see you when I see you in LA. Love, Beth." Beth sat her pen down, happy with the letter. "Now where to put it where they will see it?" Beth thought before a minute. "OH!" She walked down to the kitchen and put it in the fridge, "They got to see it there."

"Miss Turner." Beth jumped, not hearing anybody. It was Karly, "Sorry Miss didn't mean to scare you."

"That's fine, what can I do for you?"

"The limo is waiting for you and all your bags are already in the car."

"Thank you Karly." Beth said walking out of the building. She looked around and said, "Good bye New York."

Perry, the driver, held the door open for her, "Have a good trip Miss?"

"A very good trip." Beth said

"Will Mr. Kostan be joining you?"

"No he's got more interesting things here." Beth said getting into the limo

"If you say so ma'am." Perry closed the door and got in the drivers seat. When they arrived at the airport Perry helped her out and said, "Henry's your pilot; you'll be taking Mr. Kostan's private jet to LA. When you arrive in LA there will be a man by the name William waiting to take you home."

"Thank you Perry." Beth said going in to the airport. "Okay, Beth where the hell id the plane?"

"Beth Turner?"

Beth turned to face a middle-aged man, "That would be me."

"I'm Henry, if you'll please follow me. Mr. Kostan's private jet is this way. Here I'll take your bags."

Beth said, "No I'll grab it."

"It's no trouble." Henry said grabbing the bag.

"You sure?"

"Positive." When they got to the plane, Henry said, "If you need anything or want to ask a question, just hit this button." Henry said pointing to a red button on the wall. "If you're thirsty then there is some red wine in the cooler."

Beth nodded and when Henry left Beth said, "Red wine my ass." She walked over to the cooler and opened it up. Grabbing one of the bottles, she popped the top off and took a whiff. "Josef you smart cookie, you."

Beth settled down for the 5-hour flight. Beth fell asleep on the couch, for maybe an hour before she got hungry again. This was the part of the trips alone that she hated. She was get extremely bored on the plane and when Mick was with her, he would talk to her, holding her hand. Beth started playing with her phone, wanting to call Mick but then again wanting to surprise Mick. When the flight finally landed Beth hurried out of the plane, grabbing her bags and meeting William. They had a short ride from the airport to her home. She grabbed her bags in her hand again and headed up the elevator to her condo. When she got there, her smile got wider when she walked closer. Hitting the button the door popped open and she walked in.

Mick whirled around to face her, "Beth! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming home."

"I thought you were gonna call me before you got here?"

"Josef gave me access to his private jet. I thought it would be nice to surprise you."

"You certainly surprised me." Mick said

Beth looked at him and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem like you aren't happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you."

Beth dropped the bags and said, "I told you once, vampires make really bad liars. You, Mick, are the worst of all. What the hell are you hiding from me?"

"Beth…" Mick started

"Mick…I'm ready." A voice called from the bedroom

**Again, I'm being very evil and leaving you on a cliffhanger. Sorry but I gotta keep people interested some how. Please keep like your doing and reviewing, I love, love, love to hear from everyone, even if it really isn't anything nice. I'll take constructive criticism.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	8. He Deserves It

**He Deserves It:**

**There is an M-Rated Scene in this chapter. Please skip if this makes you uncomfortable.**

"Who the hell is that!?" Beth demanded

"Beth…" Mick said taking a step towards her.

"Don't…don't touch me." Beth said with tears blurring her vision. "Was I not good enough for you?"

"Beth you don't…"

"Save it, I'm done. When you get your whore out of here, I'll get my stuff out." Beth used the super speed of a vampire to leave the apartment,

"BETH!" Mick said running towards the door. "Damn, fuck, shit."

"Mick, why are you cussing so much?"

"Cause I think I just lost her." Mick said, slamming the door, falling to the floor.

"Lost who?" The woman walked over to him.

Mick looked up at her, "Brenda, she heard me call you."

"Oh god." Brenda said looking down. Her head snapped to Mick's. "Well what the hell are you still doing here? Go get her back."

"She won't listen to me and she's upset."

"Mick, it's a misunderstanding. Get her and bring her back here and explain everything to her."

"Your right." Mick said getting up

Brenda nodded and said, "Damn right I am."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go get your woman." Brenda said

"I will." Mick said leaving the condo.

Brenda stared up at the ceiling. "Please god, if you can hear me, please let him get the chance to explain everything to her." Brenda whispered before there was a knock on the door.

Brenda opened the door. "Hey Brenda."

"Hey Tony."

"You ready to go home?"

Brenda smiled; Tony had taken to taking her home. "I can't."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"There was a really big misunderstanding and I need to make sure that everything is okay. I'll give you call when I'm ready okay?"

"Sure, just make sure you call me, I don't want you to ride home so late by yourself."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay." Tony said before leaving.

Brenda looked up at the sky and said, "Also please if you could, make it fast, I have a hot guy waiting to take me home."

Meanwhile Mick was trailing Beth's scent. Every time he would get closer, she would run farther and farther away. He could smell the salt of her tears in the air. It broke his heart more then anything to know that he was the one making her cry. Mick closed his eyes and waited took followed her scent to see her sitting on a swing in park. When she saw him, Beth tried to take off but Mick was ready and quicker, catching her by the arms.

"Beth please you have to listen to me."

"Why? Why do even care anymore! You got some slut in our…your bedroom."

"Our bedroom. I love you, you need to listen to me. Don't ever think I would cheat on you. Look, why don't you come back to the condo and well talk everything out."

"Mick…"  
"Please, just give me a chance to explain everything."

"Fine but when I leave…"

"If you leave."

"Whatever…you can't follow me."

"I won't follow." Mick said almost choking on the words.

"Okay." Beth said letting him take her back to the condo. "You have five minutes." Beth said crossing her arms.

"Why don't we sit?" Mick said as he sat her down. "What you heard today was a big misunderstanding."

"Seemed pretty clear to me."

"Beth…"

"Who was it? The women in the bedroom, who was she?"

"Beth…"

"Please Mick I need to know. Just tell me."

"It was Brenda."

"Brenda!" Beth felt like she couldn't breathe. "Like my Brenda, Brenda?" When he nodded, Beth took a deep breath, trying hard not to faint. "Oh my god your fucking my best friend."

"NO! Baby listen to me, I didn't fuck her. I would never do that to you and I hope that you would know that. When I heard you were coming home, I asked Brenda to help me set the place up. But you came home unexpected and we weren't done."

"Why was she up in out bedroom?"

"To make it romantic. Beth you know men don't know how to set the mood." A voice from behind them said

Beth turned, "Brenda."

"Beth you have to believe me and him. Everything was a huge mistake."

"Then explain."

"Do you think I would do that, to you, a girl I've known since high school?" Brenda asked

"I know what I heard." Beth said

Mick said, "Well then hear this." Mick took her face in his hands and said, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You called me your guardian angel and I take that very seriously. After everything that happened to me early on, I thought I was a monster and you made me believe again. You made me believe that I wasn't. Beth I would rather cut off an arm then ever hurt you."

"Mick…" Beth said with tears pouring down her face.

"No, I need to say this. You made this life worth living. I never want to see you cry, especially like you are now, because of me. I love that smile on your face and your laughter, I never want to see that go away."

"Mick…" It came out really shaky

"You've been my world since I've met you…"

Beth covered Mick's mouth with hers. When she pulled back Beth said, "Stop, I believe and I'm so sorry I accused the both of you. I know you love me and I love you too."

"I'll leave you two alone." Brenda said heading out with her cell phone open.

Beth took Mick's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Its okay, I know it sounded and looked really bad."

"No, that's not really an excuse. I ran out and I didn't give you time to explain anything."

"Beth, are you alright?" Mick said. Her eyes, the window to her soul, told him there was something she wanted to say.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"My mother and father divorced right after you rescued me from Coraline. My father told me not to worry that he would always be there for me. I waited on that promise for 10 years. I would call him and leave a message, but he never showed to anything. If that didn't hurt enough my first real boyfriend, he ended up cheating on me. Mick I didn't think it bothered me but I'm really scared that your gonna wake up one day and decided you don't want me. Just like my father did, and my ex-boyfriend. Let's just face, everyone in my life, they eventually leave me."

"There's one else for me." Mick simply stated. He placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "This heart, beating or not, is yours and will always be…forever."

"Forever is really long time."

"I'm ready if you are."

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Take me to our bedroom and make love to me."

"With pleasure." He picked her up in his arms.

Beth watched Mick's face and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mick carefully carried her up stairs, into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He slowly started to undress her while she did the same for him. Mick trailed open mouth kisses down her neck to her chest, making Beth moan and arch up into him. She could feel his smirk on her skin and she gripped the hair, in-between her fingers tighter. The sudden pain caused Mick to vamp out and bite her in the chest. Beth's eyes rolled back into her head as Mick drank from her. Beth pulled Mick's mouth back to her kissing him as he slipped inside of her. Beth moaned louder into his mouth as she played with his tongue. Beth was panting into his ear as Mick increased the tempo, wrapping her legs around his waist for leverage. Mick saw stars behind his eyes as Beth's climax triggered his. After a while, Mick carried Beth to the freezer where the lovers spent the rest of the day resting. The next night, Anissa banging on the door awaked the couple.

Beth tried curl closer to Mick. Mick laughed and said, "She's not gonna go away. Trust me I tried to ignored her on many occasions. You were right when you said that woman was stubborn."

"That she is." Beth said getting out of the freezer.

"Make her go away fast."

"I'll try." Beth said wrapping her robe around her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Beth walked down stairs and threw open the door. "What?" Then she saw the tears in Anissa's eyes. "Oh honey what happened?"

"I umm…I…I kissed Shayne."

"Nissie." She pulled her friend into the condo and to the couch. "Isn't that good thing?"

"It was I just grabbed him and laid one on him. For the few seconds he kissed me back."

"Then why the tears?"

"H pulled back and he said that it wouldn't work. We can't be together because we're from two completely different worlds. He told me I was too good for him."

"Honey he's just scared."

"How do you know?"

"Cause Mick was the same way. He fought tooth and nail against the feelings that he had inside. Do you see how well that worked out?"

"Really?"

"Really. Piece of advice?"

"Sure. I'm willing to take anything right now."

"Don't give up hope just yet. He'll come around pretty soon. Whenever he tries to push you away harder, which means you're wearing him down and push back a little harder. He's gonna give in eventually just like Mick did. Although yours might take a little harder to accomplish but he wants you honey, I know he does."

Anissa hugged him and said, "Thank you, so much Beth."

"Don't worry about it. Plus what are friends for."

"On to other things. Brenda told me and Lauren what happened between the two of you and Mick."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah me and Mick talked everything out and are perfectly happy."

"Good. So the girls and I were talking about going out to dinner and Brenda wanted you to come sort of like an apologue. Now I know you don't eat but she really wanted this."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good, we'll be back here around 6:30 to pick you up."

"Okay." The friends walked to the door.

"Thank you again for the advice."

"Don't mention it." Beth said watching Anissa leave. She made her way back up stairs to Mick. "I see you haven't moved too much." He was sitting on the couch with his laptop in a robe.

"No but I was just about to come get you."

"You would have walked in on an extremely girly moment."

"Everything okay?"

"1/3 of our best friends kissed."

"Shayne kissed Anissa?"

"No Anissa kissed Shayne."

"Oh."

"Yeah and everything seemed okay but Shayne pushed her away. Feed her all this different shit about how they were from two different worlds, they would never make it."

"God that…"

"Sounds like you?"

"I was gonna say stupid but whatever."

"So she came here crying but I could go with that."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she shouldn't give up. Vampire men are very hard headed. I hold her how you tried to push me away for my 'safety' and all, but look how that ended."

"So where did she go?"

"Back home. She's probably thinking of new ways to drive Shayne crazy. I'll tell you she is a lot like me but she's more daring then I am."

"Should we warn Shayne?"

"No the S.O.B has it coming." Beth said

**What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	9. Girls Night Out

**Girls Night Out:**

"What ever you say."

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Shit, the girls will be here in an hour and a half. They want to all go out to dinner."

"You can't eat."

"No shit but if I don't they'll get suspicious. Plus Brenda thinks of this as an apology."

"When will you be back?"

"Around 10 maybe, depends if were just eating dinner." Beth stepped into their closet and said, "Crap."

"What?" Mick asked slipping on pants.

"I don't know where the hell we're going."

"So?"

"So, I don't know what to wear. Will jeans work, or should I dress up a little?"

"Honey this is your friends we're talking about."

"Right." Beth said slipping on jeans and a cute top.

"Where the hell is my phone?"

"Probably still in your pants."

"And my pants would be?"

"I don't know I wasn't really paying attention as I threw them off."

"Right…wait I found them."

"Where?" Beth asked

"On one of the beams."

"Sorry." Beth came out with boots on and her hair in a ponytail. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful."

"Good." Beth fixed her make up and said, "You want something to drink while I'm grabbing my snack?"

"Yeah sure." Mick said making the bed.

"Alright come down when you done." Beth said, sometimes Mick was real neat freak.

Mick nodded and Beth headed to the kitchen. She took out two bags of blood from the freezer and sat them on the table. She also grabbed a glass, for her, and a needle for Mick. She filled her glass and then his needle. She drank hers and then some so she wouldn't get hungry while she was out. Just as she was finishing her glass there was a knock on the door. Beth hurried to rinse out the glass and put the needle in a drawer before answering the door. All the girls hugged Beth, who hugged back. Anissa motioned to the corner of her mouth and Beth wiped. When Anissa gave the thumbs up, Beth smiled at her.

"You ready girl?"

"Yup." Beth nodded

Mick came down the steps. "Girls."

"Mick." They said

Beth walked over to him. "That thing that I was getting you is in the drawer."

Mick nodded and kissed her head. "Have fun just don't get arrested." He leaned down to Beth's ear and whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"Come on Beth, you just spend the whole day together. It's our turn to have you." Lauren said with a smile.

"I'm coming." Beth said smiling up at Mick. "I'll see you later." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "Just cause all don't have a man to kiss doesn't mean you get to rush me through kissing mine." Beth teased as they headed to the car.

"Oh hush, you would have been there for 10 minutes." Brenda said

"I would not." Beth said knowing she was lying.

Anissa rolled her eyes, "She says this with that grin that implies otherwise."

"Where are we going exactly?" Beth asked reclining back

Brenda said, "This bar right outside of LA."

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"Bar, restaurant, it's all the same thing." Lauren said waving her hand

"Right."

As the girls drove, they were all chatting about one thing or another. Beth sat unusually quiet in the back seat, staring up at the stars flying by. She had fed well but being the car she could hear everyone's heartbeat. Beth opened her eyes to see Anissa looked back at her. Anissa raised an eyebrow and Beth just dismissed it. When they pulled up to the place, it was clear that it was biker bar. Bath climbed out and looked around. As they were headed towards the door, a couple bikers whistled at them. Beth felt her fangs lengthen and her eyes wanted to frost over but she stopped her self. Anissa smiled at her friend, who know looked normal.

She walked over and said, "You so know that your wanted to show your fangs to those jackasses."

"I know, but that would cause unwanted attention. I thought we were going to dinner."

"I thought this would be better. That way you didn't have to explain why you couldn't eat. You can still drink alcohol right. I noticed there was a lot at Mick's so I thought…"

"Anissa, it's okay, I can drink. Thank you for looking our for me."  
"It's what best buds do." Anissa answered with a grin

"First 2 rounds are on me." Brenda said as they sat in a booth, "What'cha all getting?"

"Chocolate Soldier for me." Beth said

Anissa said, "'57 Chevy."

"Cherry Lover." Lauren said

Brenda said, "And I'll have an apple pie." With that she walked to the bar

Anissa's phone chirped, "Shit."  
"Who's that?"

"Shayne. He's been trying to call me but I'm making him sweat a little. Then when I decided he's had enough I'll call him back."

"Girl you are evil, but I would have probably done the same." Beth sad laughing with Lauren.

Brenda came back and said, "I got the drinks!" Brenda gave each girl her drink and said, "A toast." They all raised their glasses. "To us girls, with a man or not, will always be strong and independent."

"CHEERS!" The girls said, bringing their glasses to met each others

Beth said, "We should really go out like this more often."

"I say we get drunk tonight. Forget about all our guy problems."

"What guy problems do you have Brenda?" Beth asked

"It's Tony. I mean the guy obviously cares for me. He's drives me to work, picks me up and takes me home. Then the second I go to tell him how I feel, he makes an excuse to leave or changes the subject on me."

"Oh honey, that's just Tony being a man." Beth said, "They don't like to admit they need us as much we need them. They think they have to be tough."

"Well I wish he would stop."

"You think that's bad!" Lauren said, "Ryan gets on my last nerve and I would be in the same room with him for a minute. The dumb jackass keeps calling me Little One and I hate it, but I still want to jump his bones."

"Then do that, fuck the guy and get it over with. Mean sex, is great sex." Brenda said

"Your right." Lauren said nodding. "When I see him alone next, I think I know a really good way for him to use that mouth."

"That a girl."

Beth said, "And Brenda, just corner Tony and talk it out. Hell kiss him till he shuts up."

"See this is why we do this." Brenda said standing. "Alright, time for the shot round."

"I.V." Beth said

Anissa said, "What's that?"

"Italian Valium."

Anissa said, "I want an Italian Stallion." She tossed a grin at Beth and said, "Maybe I'll take one of them in flesh."

Lauren said, "I'm getting an American Flag."

Brenda said, "Oh Lauren that sounds really good, I'm getting one of those." She headed to the bar for the second time that night.

"She wasn't kidding about getting drunk was she?" Lauren said

"Does she ever kid about that?" Beth asked

"No." Lauren said

Brenda brought the drinks back. "Screw Tony, that bartender is really hot. And I think he just asked me to have sex on the beach."

"No honey that's a drink." Beth said laughing at her friend.

"He probably was offering you one." Anissa said

Beth and the girls raised their glasses again. "To us, may we always be the same."

"US!" They all drank there shots.

"Beth, give us the goods. How great was Mick in bed last night. Make-up sex is equally good as mean sex is." Brenda said

"So?" Lauren said

Beth grinned, "Great, hell I threw his pants up to the ceiling."

"Damn girl." Lauren said

"What? So I was in a little bit of a rush."

Anissa stood and said, "My round. What am I getting?"

"Sweet Dreams." Beth said

Brenda said, "Love Potion #9."

"Southern Doctor." Lauren told Anissa

"What are you getting?" Brenda said

"A Fruity Pebble." Anissa said over her shoulder.

"Hurry back!" Brenda told her friend.

"I will!" Anissa screamed back.

Beth's phone started going off. After a minute she said, "Oh that's me."

"Lover boy calling." Brenda said

Beth picked up, "Hey baby."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you got there alright."

"We did."

"Where exactly are you? I can hear loud music in the background."

"We're at a bar right outside of LA."

"A bar?"

"Yeah, babe I got to go Anissa's bringing back the drinks. Love you." Then she shut the phone.

"Now he's gonna be worried about you."

"Who cares?" Lauren said, "Tonight we aren't being nice to men."

"She's right." Beth said taking a sip of her drink. "Let's go get these men all hot and bothered and then we'll tell them we're taken." Beth stood, grabbing Anissa and pulling her with her.

"My drink." She whined

Brenda grabbed Lauren and said, "Come on girly let's show these boys what we got."

"Slow down." Lauren said, clutching her drink. She took a sip while walking, "This is my song." She commented as 'Low' by Flo-Rida and T-Pain came on.

"I love this song." Beth said started dancing with her girls.

They danced until they were thirst and headed back to the table. "Shit, I'm all out." Brenda said

"Me too." Lauren said

Beth said, "My round."

Anissa said, "6am Sunrise for me."

"Get me a Cherry Lover…no wait…make that an 81 Camero."

"81 Camero got it. Lauren?"

"A 3 Wise Men for me."

"Sure." She headed to the bar.

The bartender, Steve, said, "What can I get you?"

"A 6am Sunrise, an 81 Camero, 3 Wise Men, and a 666."

"Coming right up." Steve left to go get the drinks.

When he was done, there was an extra one. "Umm, excuse me but there's an extra one here."

"The guy at the end, he paid for all 5 drinks."

Beth nodded, glancing at the end of the bar, before going back to the table. "See this is why I don't go to bars a lot."  
"Why?" Lauren asked, grabbing her drink.

"Creepy people hitting on you. The guy at the end of the bar, he paid for all 5 of them."

"Which one?" Brenda asked

"The one with the black shirt, short spiky black hair. He smiled at me and raised his glass." Beth said

"Come on." Brenda said pulling her up. With all the alcohol, the girls were just that much braver. "Hey you."

The man turned and said, "Can I help you two beautiful ladies."

At once Beth knew this man was a vampire. "Girl just leave it. Come on back to the table."

"No." Brenda said. She pointed at the man and said, "My friend here has a wonderful man in her life and doesn't appreciate you making advances."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see a ring or a man, and I figured she was single."  
"Well she's not, so stop." Brenda said

Beth pulled her friend, "Come on." She led her back to the table.

Anissa saw Beth's face, she said, "Hey Beth, why don't you come to the bathroom with me."

"Sure."

When they were in the bathroom, alone, Anissa locked the doors. "What's up?"

"The guy…he's a vampire."

"Vampire? Should we call Mick?"

"No, he would make us come home. We'll wait till he makes a move."

"Do you think he knows…you're a vamp too?"

"No."

"But you knew him."

"As a vamp gets older, he gets this smell…almost like decay. I'm technically only 6 months old, not a lot of time for smell. Because I'm around Josef and all them so much I recognized the smell."

"Oh, okay. So what did he want with you?"

"He was probably looking for a freshie. Most of Josef's former ones came from here."

"One, what's a freshie?, and two why were they former?"

"I guess Shayne didn't tell you. Okay, a freshie is someone a vamp pays to give them fresh blood."

"So they are women that are employed by the vamps, so the vamps can drink right from the vein?"

"Yup. Also they're former because if Sarah is anything like me, I'm sure she isn't gonna like her man feeding on some woman."

"Right." Anissa said shaking her head. "Come on, I'm thirsty again."

They walked back out to the table where there were knew drinks sitting. "Who got these?" Beth asked

Lauren raised her hand, "I got you a Satin Sheet, Anissa you a Sex on Ice, Brenda took a Screwdriver, and me, and I got myself a Whiskey Straight." Lauren held up her glass, "To tonight. We realized what we need to do to drive our men crazy, may we all succeed with our plans to win our man."

"HERE HERE!" The girls said clinked their glasses with each other.

An hour later, they stumbled out of the bar. Beth, being a vampire, was the only sober one. "Okay guys come on, in the car."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lauren said holding her stomach.

"Umm…" Beth pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Shayne? Thank god I reached you."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, is it Anissa?"

"Well I'm not hurt but umm…Anissa's a tad drunk. Lauren's gonna puke her guts any second. Brenda's sort of haze in the backseat and it's only me, sober in the middle of a biker bar."

"What bar?"

"Umm…I think the sign said Crazy Joe's but I could be wrong. It's right outside the LA limits on 394."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, he hung up.

"Okay."

"Coming up stream." Lauren said bending over, throwing up in the grass.

Anissa said, "God, shut her up, she's gonna make me puke."

"Well I can't really stop her." Beth said, pulling Lauren's hair out of her face. "There you go sweetie."

Around 2:30, a few minutes after Beth called Shayne, Anissa was passed out on the ground leaning against the car, Brenda passed out in the back seat, and Lauren in the passenger's seat. "Well doesn't this make a lovely scene?" Beth mumbled to herself.

"Beth?"

Beth turned, "Mick." She rushed over to him.

Shayne looked at Anissa, "What happen to her."

"A lot of drinking." Beth said watching Shayne lift Anissa, "Where are you taking her?"

"To my house, that way I can watch over her. You said there is vomiting involved with being drunk."

"Depends. You do have aspirin at your house right. She is gonna wake up with the hangover from hell."

"Right, I'll remember to get that for her." Shayne said as he took her to the car.

Tony, who came with Shayne, said, "I'll just take Brenda and Lauren back to their place. Ryan's waiting there for us."

"Sure. Here are the keys." Beth handed Tony the keys. When they all left. "Despite the throwing up, I think this was good for us girls."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Just so you know…we agreed on having Girls Night Out, every week."

**That's it for this chapter. I figured it was time for the girls to really bond and talk about their men. Also, all the drinks talked about are real drinks. For the recipes go to **** look them up. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	10. Make You Crazy

**Make You Crazy:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my three best friends who are my inspiration for the three other female leads in this story. Thank you girls for all the support, and ideas you've given me.**

The next morning Anissa woke up, not in her home and defiantly not in her house. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to die. Glancing at the clock told her it was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. She untangled herself from the sheets, getting unsteadily to her feet. She saw a glass of water, aspirin, and a note on the bedside table.

Anissa grabbed the note. "Dear Anissa, Feel free to roam around, I'll see you around 4 in the afternoon. Take the pills and try to get rid of your headache. Till we see each other again, Shayne." Anissa threw the note away. "Those pills, I'll take. Him, he can go fuck himself." She washed her face and walked out of the house. "Shit." She realized there was no car. She dialed Brenda's cell. "Brenda?"

"Oh my god, not so loud. Why didn't you stop me last night?"

"Cause I was right there with you."

"I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"You can't, you have to come get me."

"Where are you?"

"At Shayne's house." Anissa said

"Why are you there?"

"I don't know, I woke up here. Please you have to come get me."

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry." Anissa said before hanging up. She paced until Brenda arrived, "There you are."

"Sorry, I had to convince Tony I was okay to drive."

"Where exactly were you?"

"Our house, Tony and Ryan stayed with us all night."

Anissa nodded and said, "Let's go home." The pair drove home rather quickly. Brenda wanted to get back to bed. They got there and Anissa looked at the boys. "Why don't you to go home, rest, chill out."

"I think we'll do that." Tony said

Ryan looked at Anissa and said, "Lauren is still asleep is still up stairs."

"Thanks." Anissa said as both boys drove off.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to working on my case." Anissa said

Brenda nodded and said, "Sure." Then she climbed up the stairs.

Anissa worked quietly for a few hours. There was banging on the door, which made Anissa get up. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered to herself. "What?" She asked, throwing open the door, "Shayne."

"I hope you know that you took ten years off my life."

"You're already dead."

"It was a figure of speech." Shayne said, "I woke up and you were gone."

"I had things I needed to do. My work is very important to me, plus I don't like you telling me what to do."

"When did I do that?"

"When you said feel free to roam around. You didn't give me a choice; you just figured that I was staying there."

"I'm sorry if you felt that way. I was honestly looking out for your safety. I knew Lauren and Brenda were just as drunk as you were."

"Not really, Lauren can't hold her liquor, I was just buzzed." Anissa stopped, and thought. "_Wait you dumb dumb, your suppose to be making him crazy, not letting him sweet talk you_." Anissa squared her shoulders and said, "If that's all, I have work to be doing." With that, she closed the door. "Anissa 1, Shayne 0. Welcome to your personal hell, Shayne Thompson." Anissa picked up the phone, and as she expected she got the answering machine. "Beth, it's me. Just so, you know….it's on. Hope you had a fun night, I'll talk to you later." Then she hung up.

"Where's the aspirin?" A voice from behind her asked

"Well, well, sleeping beauty finally wakes up."

Lauren grimaced, "Not so loud. And don't use any big words." She plopped herself on the couch next to Anissa and said, "I feel like my head is going to be explode."

"Hold on." Anissa grabbed Lauren some aspirin and water, "Here, take that." Anissa handed them to her and said, "I'll see you later, I have to head into BuzzWire."

"Okay."

"Call me if you need me for anything." Anissa said as she finished packing her laptop.

"I will." Lauren said watching Anissa leave.

Anissa felt eyes watching her as soon as she got into the parking lot. "Anissa, it's okay, you're just a little hung-over. There is no one watching you, you're just paranoid." Anissa drove all the way to BuzzWire with a feeling that she was being watched. "Honey, get yourself together, you're a black belt in karate, you can take on anything." She pulled up in a parking space and got out. There was Shayne standing there by the door. "Oh shit." She placed a hand over her fluttering heart. "What are you stalking me now?"

"Are you okay? You don't normally slam the door in my face."

"Peachy, once I get my heart to stop beating out of my chest."

"What? You heart seems to be normal." He leaned his head closer.

Anissa backed up, "What are you doing?"

"Checking your heart, maybe I heard wrong."

"Okay, I have a personal bubble in your kind of in it."

"Personal bubble?"

"Oh god." Anissa rolled her eyes, "Space, it means you're in my space."

"Oh." He backed up

"What are you really doing here?"

"I told you, I was checking up on you."

"Well I'm fine." She went to walk away but tripped

Instead of meeting the ground, "Got'cha." Shayne had grabbed her around the waist.

"Right…could you let go now." Anissa said, hoping he didn't hear the way her heart was fluttering in her chest at his touch.

"Sorry." He helped her stand straight and let go. "There you go."

Anissa grabbed her bag, "Good-bye Shayne."  
"Anissa…"

Anissa got on the elevator to head up, "Good-bye Shayne." The doors closed.

"Damn woman." Shayne muttered as he drove towards Mick's house. "Damn woman got me all twisted into knots." He arrived at Mick's like a man on a mission.

Beth opened the door after it was knocked on, "Shayne, come in." She let him in.

"Is Mick home?"

"Yeah, he's in his office." Beth said leading him. "Babe?" She opened the door, "Shayne's here."  
Mick looked up, "Shayne."

"Hey Mick."

Beth could tell they wanted to be alone, guy talk and all. She smiled and said, "Alrighty then, I'll will just leave you two alone. I'm gonna stop by and see Lauren." With that, she left the two boys alone.

"What's up?" Mick asked

"Umm…see Anissa…she's…ahh…"

"Crazy, wild, wonderful? Makes you feel like your gonna lose your mind every time she does something stupid or that puts her in danger?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was the same thing with me and Beth. She drove me crazy when she did something stupid. Yet I couldn't stop loving her."

"Yeah."

"Look, I tried fighting my feelings. I told myself I was too much of a monster for her to love. My advice to you, is just stop. Take her in your arms and kiss her senseless. With you two just sniffing around each other, your losing precious time."

"Do you think I should turn her?"

"That's something you and her will have to decide when the time comes. Take it from me, don't rush it, Beth is only a vampire because she was dying and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"HEY!" They heard outside the door. It flew open and Beth marched in, "You know it's out choice too. Just cause you got the teeth doesn't mean you get to make all the decisions." Then she turned to face her boyfriend. Her face clearly said that she was way beyond pissed, so Mick shut up, "And you. For that comment you have fun with your hand tonight in your lonely freezer." With that, she turned around, stomping her way out the condo, slamming the door behind her.

Mick pointed to her and said, "See, they make you crazy but you still love her."

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think. Again, special thanks to my three girls who helped with everything.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	11. Finally

**Finally:**

Beth went to Lauren, Brenda, and Anissa's house. "Girl open the damn door." She said banging on it.

Brenda opened up, "Hey girl."  
"Hi." She stormed in, sitting next to Lauren on the couch.

Brenda said, "What's up your ass?"

"Mick and his arrogant ass."

"What?"

"He was talking to Shayne and he made a comment about…" Beth stopped herself; she just realized that Brenda or Lauren don't know

"About?" Lauren questioned.

Beth said, "Oh about him telling me what to do. Got me mad so I stormed out."

"Oh honey." Brenda said

Anissa walked in and said, "Hey, when did you get here?"

The question was directed at Beth, but Lauren answered "A few minutes ago. How was work?"

"I couldn't considerate. You know Shayne followed me all the way to work."

"Did you tell him to go to hell?" Brenda asked

Lauren said, "Or did you finally jump his bones?"

"Neither, I told him good-bye and walked away. But as I did that, I tripped."

"Not a pleasant exit." Lauren commented.

Anissa nodded and said, "I know. Neither was the fact that he caught me. Or the fact that my heart was beating out of my chest when he touched me."

"Oh sweetie that's normal when you're attracted to someone."

"I think I…" There was a knocking on the door that interrupted them. "Hold on." She headed over and opened the door. "Shayne."

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."

Anissa said, "Hold on one second." She shut the door and started to jump up and down. She opened the door back up when she was done and said, "I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six, if that's okay?" He said with a small grin.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." She said shutting the door.

Lauren clapped, "You go Nissa."

"What did I tell you, you wait it out and he'll come to you." Beth said

"Oh my god, I have to go get ready. He'll be here in an hour." Anissa said rushing up the stairs

Brenda said, "Alright people, now is not the time to sit on our asses. Lauren I want you to grab every possible piece of make-up we have in the house. Beth, we're mostly all the same size, there are three closets up stairs, find her something to wear. Me, I will gather all the hair products and do her hair. Let's go people; we don't have a lot of time." They all rushed off, up the stairs.

An hour later, there were all pacing the floor. Beth glanced at the clock. "Stop that." Lauren said, "You look more nerves then Anissa. I swear she's gonna come through the ceiling she pacing so much."

"Sorry, I just hope Mick talked some sense into him." Someone knocked on the door. "I got it." She yelled, opening the door. "Hi Shayne."

"Hi, is Anissa ready?"

"Yeah." Beth said

Brenda tilted her head, "Anissa your dates here!"

Anissa came down the steps, "Hi." She said when she saw Shayne standing there."

"Hey." He said back. "You ready to go?" He asked

"Yup." She said grabbing her purse and wrap. "I'll see you guys later." She said told her three best friends.

A few minutes after they left, Beth said, "I have to go."

"Why?" Brenda asked

"Mick's gonna be worried about me."

"I thought you were mad at him?" Lauren said raising an eyebrow

"I am but I have to go home."

"You know you're always welcome here."

"I know but I have to talk things out with Mick."

"Okay, but if you need a place to crash, we're open 24/7." Brenda said

"Thanks." Beth hugged the two girls before leaving. When she arrived home, Mick was standing at the window looking out. "Hi."

"Hi." Mick said, "Why don't you go get something to eat. I can smell your hungry from all the way across the room."

"Yeah." She said heading to the kitchen, "What the hell did you say to Shayne?"

"Just gave him some advice."

Beth sipped her drink. "Well it certainly helped. They're out on a date right now."

"Yeah. Oh Josef is coming home in a week."

"Really, that's great." Beth said gulping down the rest of the blood.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mick asked

Beth placed her cup in the sink. "Yes, I am."  
"Why?"

"Cause Mick, you made it sound like it was only something you had to do."

"I did have to."

Beth got a little teary eyed. "See, that makes it sound like, you really didn't think that we were gonna make it, like you didn't want to spend forever with me. I don't want be a bourdon to you."

"You could never be a bourdon to me, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever." She headed up the steps. Beth had been asleep until about 10:30 when there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Throwing on Mick's shirt, she headed down stairs to the door and flung it open, "Lauren, Brenda, what are you doing here?"

"It's Anissa; she didn't come home last night."

"Did you check Shayne's?"

"We called but he didn't answer."

"Guys, they're probably just sleeping. Shayne would never hurt her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I guess your right."

Beth glanced at the clock and said, "Listen why don't we wait till noon or so and then see. Is she's isn't back by then or doesn't call, well head over to Shayne's."

"Okay." They both said, "Sorry for interrupting you." Brenda said glancing down at Beth in Mick's shirt, hair all messed up.

"It's no problem." She said, when they left she headed over to the phone. "Hey Shayne, its Beth. I know Anissa is still there. Anissa when you get this call the girls. They are worried about you. If you don't call them or me by noon we're gonna come over there." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Beth?" Mick rushed down the steps.

"Yeah?"

"I woke up and you weren't in the freezer. I didn't hear you down here either." When he saw she was okay, he said, "Who was at the door?"

"Lauren and Brenda."

"What did they want?"

"Umm…Anissa hasn't come home yet and they were worried about her."

"But she's with Shayne, nothing is gonna hurt her."

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't. I tried to tell them in a round about way that they are probably just sleeping."

They stood there in silence before Beth said, "Sorry…about everything. I didn't mean to go off on you that way I did."

"It's okay."

"No it not. I know you love, I really do. Just sometimes I just get a little scared."

Mick pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, "I love you baby, nothing is gonna change that."

"I love you too." Beth whispered against his skin. After the couple shared a heated kiss. She smiled up and him and said, "Why don't we take this back up stairs."

"That is a great idea." Mick sad carrying her up stairs to their freezer, pulling her shirt off as he laid her down. He saw her shiver, "Cold."

"No." She pulled him down to her. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Is too."

"Is not." Beth said placing kisses on his chest.

When he went to say something, Beth brought his head back down, cutting off anymore words between the couple. Mick stripped off the sweatpants, causing Beth's grin to widen into a full smile. He climbed into the freezer with the love of his life. But instead of making love, the couple opted to just cuddle in each other's arms. Both Beth and Mick needed the closeness of each other, more then they needed the joining of their bodies. Both fell into a peaceful, dream-less sleep. Forgetting about the outside world, as it faded into the background. They figured they had forever, but one person had other ideas. One person threatens to bring that all crashing down.

**Another short one but I wanted to get this out. I haven't been feeling really well and sleeping when I get home. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but I hope it's really soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	12. The Retrun & A Surprise

**The Return & A Surprise:**

A week later, they were standing at the airport waiting for Josef and Sarah. Beth stood their with her arms wrapped around Mick's bicep. To their left Anissa was wrapped around Shayne's arms. They had grown very close in the last week, ever since their first date. Beth smiled at the couple, remembering the date of their first date. The girls hadn't heard from Anissa and they came banging on the door, again.

_FLASHBACK:  
Beth gently got out of the freezer. Trying not to wake Mick, she threw on his shirt, again and headed down the steps. She waited a few minutes, trying to get her skin to room temperature. Trying to explain to your friends why you were below zero wasn't really a good conversation. Beth made sure everything was covered before she threw opened the door. She smiled at her two friends._

"_Do you two go at it like rabbits? Every time we see you, your hair is messed up, you're wearing his shirt and your face is flushed." Lauren said as she saw Beth_

"_Shut up." Beth blushing. "I take it you didn't hear from her?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, let me go get dressed and we'll go." Beth said as she ran up stairs. She came back dressed a few minutes later. "Ready."_

_They all headed over to Shayne's. Lauren tried the door and said, "It's locked."_

"_Hold on." Beth said. She checked in the mailbox and came out with a key, "That man is so predictable." Beth opened the door; there were pink carnations all over the living room. "Looks like somebody went all out for a special someone." Trying something new, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and said, "Whoa. Lauren…Brenda…" She saw them up the steps. "No guys wait."_

"_Oh my god." Brenda saw as she opened the door to the bedroom. "I am so sorry."_

_Anissa wrapped herself in a sheet. "Guys! Get out!"_

_Lauren just grinned and said, "Damn girl, finally getting your man."_

"_Can you please get out?" Anissa said blushing._

_Beth said, "Sorry." Then they left._

"_Oh god." Anissa groaned as she slipped from Shayne's lap. Their previous activities forgotten._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Beth let out a small giggle. "What are you laughing about?" Mick asked her.

"Just remembering how we found Anissa and Shayne after their first date."

"Oh god that was embarrassing." Anissa comment. "Lauren and Brenda still won't let it go."

"They'll forget about as soon as something better happens. You know they just love to tease you." Beth said.

"Well isn't this a nice welcome home." A voice from behind them said

Beth turned and said, "Josef!" She rushed into his arms. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. How have you been?" Josef asked

"Great, you?"

"Wonderful. How did Mick take his surprise?" Sarah asked

"Umm…" Beth started

Mick said, "There was a misunderstanding, but everything is okay now."

Josef raised an eyebrow "You okay?" He asked Beth.

Beth said, "Yes."

"Good." Josef said

Sarah looked at Anissa and said, "You are?"

"Anissa Neilson."

"Does she…" Sarah started to ask looking around.

Anissa said, "I do…know about them. I kinda walked in at a very bad moment. They all had their teeth out."

"Wow that must have been a shock."

"Trust me it was." Anissa said as she snuggled into Shayne's arms.

"Why don't we go to my place and throw a party." Josef suggested.

Sarah said, "No freshies. I don't feel like seeing the Cleaners again."

"Again?" Beth said

"She had territorial issues." Josef said. "Let's go." They headed to Josef's house.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger then the one in New York." Sarah commented as they pulled up outside of Josef's house in his limo.

"I expanded a little after it blew up and everything."

"Blew up?"

"Your father still remembered me, 55 years later. Apparently he wanted to kill the man who killed his daughter." Josef explained

"My father is still alive?"

Josef shook his head, "No, after we sorted everything out and he saw you, he passed away peaceful."

"Oh." She said looking down. "At least he got to see I wasn't really dead."

"Yeah."

"Let's get off this sad subject. I thought we were gonna have a party." Anissa said, as they opened the door Anissa, "Oh god."

"Jesus." Shayne muttered covering Anissa's eyes.

Beth covered her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shh, come here baby." Mick said pulling her head to his chest.

Sarah was crying into Josef's chest, sobs raking her body. As strong as these three women were, the sight in front of them was too much. Handing in the middle of the room was a young woman. There was a blood everywhere, the young woman had at least 6 dozen stab wound everywhere on her body. She had cuts all over her face. Her lips were frozen in a scream, which conveyed their terror. Smelling the rotting decay was too much for Anissa to take. Unable to calm herself, Anissa hunched over, vomiting everything in her already empty stomach. Mick nodded to the two men, as he lifted Beth up in his arms. Shayne held Anissa's hair from her face until she was done. When they reached the parking lot, Mick sat Beth in the car. Shayne and Mick both drove their car here, and took the limo to the airport.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Can you sit here for a minute. Josef and I are going to try and get something." She just nodded at him. "Shayne's gonna be here with you okay?" Again she just nodded, her eyes in a daze, not focusing on anything. "I love you." Her eyes jumped to his. "I'll make it quick, I promise." He said as he headed over to Shayne. "She okay?"

"Yeah, I got her trying to sleep in the backseat."

"Alright, can you watch the girls while Josef and I head up?"

"No go ahead." Shayne said, brushing the Anissa's hair back.

Josef gently kissed her head, "Baby, you got to let me go."

"No."  
"I need to see who did this."

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded. "I hate being a girl about this but I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me, I promise. I'll only be right up stairs. No longer then 5 minutes." He promised

Mick came over, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Josef answered. "I love you." He said kissing her head.

"I love you too." She said.

As they walked away Josef said, "How's Beth?"

"She just stares off into space."

"Pretty gruesome scene. If I hadn't seen it times before, I guess it would be pretty hard to handle." They walked in the penthouse and Josef said, "She was one of my former freshies. I asked her a few days ago; to come in here and clean, get fresh blood in the fridge."

"What I want to know is who did it." Mick said

"Mick, look." Josef pointed at the body.

There was a knife holding a note in the dead woman's heart. "Ready?" Mick said. Josef nodded and Mick pulled the knife out. "She's been here for a couple days."

"Listen to this." Josef said. When Mick nodded, Josef read on. "Am I far or am I near, Am I there or am I here, Blondie's in danger, Can you save her, Before midnight's moon, Don't be to late or too soon." Josef looked at Mick, "Who the fuck is messing with us?"

"Not us, someone wants Beth dead…again. She's the only female blonde."

"Damn it." Josef said pulling out his phone. "Yes this is Josef; I need a Cleaner at my penthouse." He was silent and then said, "Come fast." He hung up and said, "She'll be here."

"Come on, I want to be with Beth. I'm worried about her."

"Sure." The two men headed down to their women. "Hey."

Sarah looked up and said, "Hey."

Mick lifted Beth up in his arms. "How are you holding up?"

"I keep seeing her image in my head. That was my surprise wasn't it. It was meant for me." She looked into his eyes.

"Beth…"

Beth shook her head, "Please don't lie to me."

"Why do you…"

"She's a blonde." Beth answered his question. "That and Josef keeps sending over looks and you have that face that says something's wrong and your trying to hide it from me."

Mick nodded and said, "There was a note attached…telling us that they were coming after you."

"The woman…she's dead because of me." Beth said

Mick said, "No. this isn't your fault."

"Why do I always attracted the freaks and mentally ill. I think God's paying me back for killing Richard."

"That's it." Mick said jumping up.

"God's getting me back?"

"No." Mick said, "You're brilliant." He ran over to Josef, "I think I know who did this."

"Who?"

"The Boss person that Richard was talking about it. That's probably the one who did it."

"Can we go home now? I'm gonna be sick again if I stay here any longer?" Anissa said

Shayne said, "I'll see you later, I'm gonna take her home."

"Okay." Beth hugged Anissa and said, "Call me when you fell better."

"I will." Anissa said following Shayne to his car.

Josef looked at the other two women. "Why don't you two head back to Mick's place too? I'll ask Tony if he could watch you two while Mick and I investigate."

"I don't need a baby-sitter." Both women said at the same time.

Despite himself and the situation, Mick and Josef smirked a little. Mick said, "It would make us feel a little less worried about your safety."

"Who is Tony?" Sarah asked"

Beth said, "He's a friend, trust me he's really good."

Sarah nodded and said, "We'll go and be watched like two year olds but…we won't like it."

"Thank you." Mick said walking up to Beth and said, "If you feel the slightest disturbance of danger call me and get out of there."

"Mick…I don't like being afraid. I'm a vampire, I should be stronger then this."

"NO, your compassion, your emotions…that are so human. They are what made me fall in love with you."

Beth nodded and said, "Be careful and come home to me."

"I will." He kisses her fingertips. "Now go before I decide I want to come with you."

"I love you." She whispered to him

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Come on honey; let's leave the men to do what they do." Sarah said getting into Josef's limo.

"Remember, no bullet holes when you come back." Beth reminded him as she got in the limo.

**That's the next one. Didn't think I would get to in. since I'm stuck in bed I guess I did get two out. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	13. Lauren Finds Out

**Lauren Finds Out:**

A few nights later Mick and Josef were no closer to finding 'The Boss' then they were that night. Lauren was heading over to Ryan's, she decided the hell with it, she was gonna grab him and kiss him. She stepped out of her car a block away from his house. However, what she saw when she was closer made her want to vomit. She really wanted to jump his bones but deep down inside she had feelings fro him. Ryan was standing there with a dark brunette hanging all over him. Then it clicks, she knew the brunette, the woman was in a picture Beth showed her of Mick's ex. She was back at her car when someone grabbed her from behind. Lauren immediately started to scream, swinging her arms, and then the body was ripped off hers. She turned to see Ryan standing there with the guy on the ground.

She saw something shinning and yelled, "Ryan watch out!"

Ryan grunted, feeling the knife slid in, "You shouldn't have done that." He tossed the man back, knocking him out. He gripped the knife and pulled it out.

"Oh god." Lauren rushed to his side. "You're hurt." Then the wound healed "What the…" Then she looked up at Ryan. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What?" Ryan ran his mouth over his teeth, feeling the fangs. "Lauren…"

"What are you?"

"I'm…I'm a…vampire."

"No they exist in movies with Brad Pitt."

"That movie was a rather bad impression of our race."

"This crazy." Lauren said shaking her head she got in her car.

"Lauren…" Ryan took a step closer.

"Stay away from me." Lauren said gunning the engine, speeding away.

Ryan shook his head and pulled out his phone, "Beth, it's Ryan, Lauren knows about me being a vampire, she saw me. You need to get to her, she's scared and she's running. I don't know where she would go."

"Okay, umm…sit tight and I'll call you when we find her." Beth hung up the phone.

"What's wrong honey?" Mick asked

"It's Lauren, she found out Ryan was a vampire and ran off. Ryan wants me to find her."

"Need help?"

"No, I think this is something I have to explain to her. It might be a less of a blow if it comes from a friend."

"Be careful." Mick said kissing her on the head.

"I will."  
"And keep your cell phone on you at all times. We still have this 'Boss' person after you."

"I promise." Beth said as she grabbed her purse and took off. She drove to the next town over, going straight to the park. "I thought I find you here."

"Did he send you after me?" Lauren asked sitting on the swings.

"He was worried about you."

"Do you even know what he is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Wait." Lauren jumped up, "You knew he was a vampire and you didn't tell me?"

Beth took a deep breath. "This might come as a shock to you. But Mick, Josef, Ryan, Shayne, Tony…and me…we're all vampires. Yeah, we're really real, stakes don't kill us, we can take some sun but we don't like it. And despite what you may think…vampires are capable of love and caring for someone. Just asked Mick or Josef or Shayne."

"Shayne…does Anissa know…about what Shayne is?"

"She knows what we all are. Now honey…your gonna have to keep this a secret."

"From who?"

"Everybody. Brenda doesn't know and she can't know. Vampires are everywhere, all around us. We mix with humans so well because they don't know we exist. They can't know we exist."

"How do I except this?" She asked

Beth looked at her with deep sympathy. "That, I'm afraid, is all up to you. The Ryan that you met is still the same Ryan right now. He hasn't changed; he's still the one that gets on your nerves the worst when he calls you Little One."

Lauren nodded and said, "I guess your right."

"I'm always right." Beth said grinning, throwing her arm around Lauren. "Like I told Nissa, we're still the same people, I'm still the same. I just have certain unique qualities now that are special to my new needs. Hey, at least you didn't faint like Anissa did when she first found out."

"Did you get it on tape?" Lauren said laughing.

Beth laughed too, "So what do you say we head back to LA?"

"I say let's go." She said. When they headed to the cars she said, "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"You might not want to hear this…but…I saw Mick's ex…umm…Cor something."

"Coraline?"

"Yeah. She was outside with Ryan when I went to see him."

"Ryan was with Coraline?" Beth pulled out her phone, "Mick it's me."

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"What?"

"Ryan's here, he said Coraline is in LA."

"That's what Lauren just told me. You don't think…" She trailed off not wanting to think of that.

Mick was silent for a minute before he said, "I want you home now. Grab Lauren, leave her car there, I'll get it later. If Coraline's behind all of this then she's gonna be dangerous. Get home as fast as possible and don't hesitate to call me if you feel like you're in danger."

"I won't. We'll be home as fast as I can drive." Beth said slamming the phone shut. "Get in the car." She told Lauren.

"What about my car? Are you alright?"

"I'll answer all your questions in the car. Get in, we have to go." Beth said starting the engine.

"Okay." Lauren said, just buckling their seat belt as Beth fast-tracked her way out of the parking lot.

"Now, ask away."

"Umm…what's with this Coraline person?"

"Okay, umm…Coraline is Mick's ex wife; she's the one that turned him into a vampire. She's a vampire herself, a very dangerous one. You remember the time I got shot."

"Yeah."

"That was probably Coraline behind it. She's extremely dangerous and Mick's really the only one who really knows her. She doesn't like me to much, since she sees me as the one who 'stole' Mick away from her."

"Why?"

"Well…I was kidnapped when I was 4...Coraline was the kidnapper. Mick came and saved me, leaving his ex with a stake in her heart, that only paralysis us, and set the room on fire.

"So how is she still alive?"

"We don't know. But if she is behind this…I could be in a lot of danger." Beth slammed the car into park and said, "Come, let's head up."

When they went up in the condo, Mick said, "Hey."  
"Hey, I filled Lauren on everything."

Ryan stood off in the corner; Lauren walked over and said, "Could I talk to you…privately?"

"Yeah." Ryan said, turning to Mick, "If you need me I'm only a call away."

"I will." Mick said watching them leave.

Beth said, "I can believe she's back." Talking about Coraline, as she shook her head.

Mick said, "Not for long. This time when I kill her, I'm gonna sit there and watch her burn."  
"This day has been beyond stressful."

"Come here." Mick opened up his arms.

Beth smiled, walking into them. "I love this."

"What me holding you?"

"Yeah, it always feels like home."

"Well good, I love you in my arms." Mick said kissing her head.

Ryan took Lauren to his house, "Please come in."

"Sure." She headed in, looking around.

"Expecting to find something odd." Ryan asked

Lauren jumped, "I umm…I…" She stood there speechless

"It's okay, sit, please." Ryan made a motion towards the couch.

Lauren said, she started to twist her hands, "I just…I wanted to say I was sorry. Running away wasn't the best option but you see…when I get scared, my first instinct is to run."

"It's okay, anyone would be scared."

"I still should have let you explain."

"You're here now, and you don't look very afraid."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I'm still the same."

"Yeah, Beth told me that. Start a fight with me."

"What?"

"It's so much easier to talk to you when we're fighting. This is you and me we're talking about. We don't do sentimental crap. Let's fight."

"Little One you are very strange."

"See that works, I hate that name. What if I gave you a stupid nick name?"

"Like what?"'

"I don't know, umm…Cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

"See now you know what I feel like when you call me Little One."

"But you are your littler then me."

"Shut up." She growled

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Maybe I did."

"You have a cute one."

"It wasn't supposed to be cute. It was supposed to be intimidating."

"Sorry but I can't really find anything you do intimidating."

"You Neanderthal, sexist pig." She yelled at him.

**Didn't think I'd get three but I did. Hope you like this chapter, I know both Lauren and Anissa know about vampires. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	14. Shopping In LA

**Shopping In LA:**

**Sorry for the confusion, but Sarah is a vampire, I think some people got confused, maybe I didn't write it clear enough. But she's a vamp just like Beth and Mick and all the rest.**

The next afternoon Beth and Sarah were put into Josef's house and left. Sarah told Beth that all five men were going out to look into the person that was behind the killing and if it really was Coraline. Anissa, Brenda, and Lauren all had work so it was just Beth and Sarah. Beth glanced around, Josef had everything in there to keep the two woman occupied, but the girls weren't, they were worried about their men. The women both knew their guys tended to get very hot headed when you messed with their women. Sarah handed Beth a glass of blood and grabbed one for her.

"I swear I don't know why I love that man." Sarah commented

Me either, Mick drives me crazy sometimes with his damn orders." Beth said

Sarah huffed, "We aren't damsel in distress. We know how to take care of ourselves."

There was a knock on the door, then it opened, "Miss Turner, there is someone here to see you." A housekeeper said.

"Please send them in." Beth said. A second later, in walked Lauren, "Honey what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"What's up?"

"Okay, I want to show Ryan that I'm not little so during my lunch, I went shopping."

Beth glanced down and saw the bag, "At Victoria Secret."

"Yeah, you need to help me pick which one I'm going to wear for Ryan."

"How many do you have in there?" Sarah asked

"6..." Lauren answered, Beth raised at eyebrow at the big bag. "…10."

"Girly, you really don't want him to think of you as little." Beth said

Lauren said, "I know we aren't officially seeing each other, but when I tried to get him to spend the night last night, he didn't want to."

"And you immediately thought that he just thinks of you as little." Beth said

"Well…why else would he not want to sleep with me when I offered?"

"He didn't want to make you feel cheap." Beth said,  
"Like it was just sex." Sarah said

Beth nodded, "Which is incredible sweet."

Sarah said, "Also I bet he wanted to show you that he respects you."

Beth said, "I bet he wants to make sure that you're sure about everything."

"Make sure that you're really ready after your last boyfriend." Sarah finished.

Lauren nodded and said, "Okay, I can see that but I still want to jump his bones. I think I'm gonna go crazy if I'm left in a room alone with him, especially if I get in a fight with him. God that man is hot when his pissed, or at least when I'm pissed at him."

Beth said, "Have you told the man how you feel about him?"

"No…is that bad?" Lauren said

"Oh boy." Beth mumbled. "Honey vampires have emotions just like you; he doesn't want to get hurt. No wonder he didn't want to have sex with you."

"But he kissed me."

"Where you two fighting?" Sarah said. When Lauren nodded, Sarah said, "Also, he might think that it's just lust not love."

"Do you love him?" Beth said

Lauren looked at them and said, "I don't know. That last time I thought I loved somebody, they ended up hurting me."

"Not all men are horrible. You just have to listen to your heart, what does that tell you?" Beth questioned

Lauren said, "It tells me that I care about him, even with all the fighting. But it doesn't tell me if I love him just yet."

Beth nodded, "Then take things slow. Get to know each other first before jumping in the sack."

Lauren hugs the two women. "Thanks girls."  
"No problem."

"Anytime."

"Well I got to get back home, it's my turn to cook dinner." With that, Lauren was gone.

"Glad we were here to defuse a problem."

"See we can help with stuff." Beth said

"How long do we have to be here for?"

"Till they come back but that might be a really long time." Beth said grinning at Sarah

Sarah smirked back, "I think your thinking what I'm thinking."

"That we should sneak out and come back before they do."

"I knew I was gonna like you." Sarah said before heading to the door. "Maria, we would like not to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. Beth and I are quite tired and wish to sleep peacefully."

"Of course."

Sarah shut the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." The girls headed out the widow, dropping about 40 floors and landing on their feet. "Wow that's cool."

"I like being a vampire."

"I do too. I had to convince Mick to like it too. He thought he was a monster."

"I don't peg Mick as the type to hurt innocent people for the fun of it."

"Me either." Beth said as they walked down the street. "What to do at 4 in the afternoon?"

"I say we go shopping. I slipped Josef's credit card after he got up and was in the shower."

"I think we're twins, I did the same to Mick."

The girls laughed, Sarah said, "I think we found our first shop." They head in and look around, "Where are all the pencil skirts, and jacket?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of browsing.

Beth said, "Honey this 2008; people's taste is a little different."

"That's why people were looking at me dressed this way."

"You know what. Today is all about upgrading you. We'll get you a completely new wardrobe, a new hairstyle, and the best thing…it's all on Josef. Come on." Beth dragged her around that store, getting her clothes, and then she took Sarah to Victoria Secret. "This is where you might be spending a lot of time. The sales people here, they know me by name. Mick likes to rip things off, then use buttons and clips."

A sales woman came over and said, "Hey Beth."

"Hey Margaret. How are you?"

"Good, you? I have seen you in here for a while."

"I'm good. I think I've got him where he's using buttons."

"Good."

"Margaret, this is Sarah. We are getting her a whole new underwear collection."

"Well you certainly came to the right place." Margaret said, "Please follow me and we'll get you measured."

"Alright." Sarah said following the women.

Beth stayed and looked around the shop. Grabbing two bags she placed something's in her bag and other things in a bag she got for Sarah. "Oh that is so cute." She placed that in her bag.

Sarah said, "What's with the two bags."

"This ones yours." Beth said handing her the bags. "I got you smalls, that the right size?"

"Yeah, oh theses are adorable."  
"These are just nightgowns you were for all of 5 minutes before they pull it off you."

"Then why do we spend so much money on them?"

"Cause it's not our money." Beth said pulling Sarah to the other side of the store. "Bra's and panties have to be comfortable but sexy so when you take off your shirt for Josef, his tongue's on the floor."

"I can't wait to see what Josef's says when he sees the new me."

"He's gonna love it." Beth said

An hour later the girls left Victoria Secret, each 2000 dollars lighter. Beth took Sarah to a couple more clothing stores to grab some more clothes. By seven, their arms were full and they were headed to their last place of the day, the hairdressers. Beth noticed that Sarah had that classical 50's hairstyle and that really needed to go. So Beth took her to the hairdresser, sat her in a chair, and told the stylist to do what he thought best. Beth motioned to Sarah that she was going to run to the morgue, three blocks down, and get them some food. When Beth came back 45 minutes later Sarah was just getting down, and Beth couldn't believe that it was her.

"Damn girl, Josef isn't gonna recognize you."

"You like it?"

"I love it." Beth said, "Here's your drink." She handed Sarah a thermo and said, "We need to hurry and get back before the boys do."

"Right." Sarah nodded. The girls rushed out of the salon and back to Josef's.

When they arrived Josef's they realized there was no way up. "Do we jump back up?"

"I don't think I can jump that high."

Beth nodded and said, "Well go in the front door. We'll just sneak in very carefully, slip back in the room and pretend like we never left."

"Two problems with that plan. One what are we going to say about my hair, and two what about Maria?"

"Okay…umm we'll tell them that Lauren came over and helped with your hair, I mean she did come in the house. As for Maria, once we get inside, we'll use vamp speed, she's never see us."

"Alright, let's go." Sarah said.

They girls did everything according to plan. When they were safely in the room, backs to the door, eyes closed, Beth said, "We did."

"Not exactly." Sarah said

Beth said, "What." Then she opened her eyes, seeing what Sarah was seeing.

"Did you girls have a nice afternoon?" Josef asked from his spot on the couch next to Mick.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it, I thought it was kinda funny. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	15. Fighting

**Fighting:**

"Hey boys." Beth said with a nervous laugh.

"Just where in the hell have you two been?" Mick said

Beth looked down at the bags and then up at Mick, "Shopping."

"We asked you to st…"

"No you told us we were staying here. You didn't give us a choice, it was this is what your going to do and your gonna like it." Beth said yelling back at Mick

Sarah said, "We aren't weak. We did just fine this afternoon."

"You were lucky." Josef said

"When are you going to stop treating me like I'm gonna break?" Sarah said. "I'm not made of porcelain."

"In my eyes you are."

"Well then you better get some new eyes." Sarah said

Mick said, "Do you know what you put us through. The only reason we didn't search the entire city for your asses where we knew you left on your own will and we're coming back. Do you know how scared we were, when we came in the room and you both were gone?"

"Probably as scared as I was this morning when I woke up alone and there was a man in my home telling me you gave him orders to take me to Josef's. He didn't tell me what was going on, I had to find out from Sarah 45 minutes later that you were just going out to try and find some clues to see if it was really Coraline."

"So what you decided to do the same to us?"

Sarah said, "No, we were bored, being kept in one room isn't very fun."

"This is the most secure room in the house, it's bomb resistant." Josef said

Sarah shook her head, "That still doesn't give you a reason to lock us up in here."

Beth grabbed her bags and looked at Sarah, "You coming?"

"Where are you going?" Mick said

Beth turned and said, "Away from you and your stupid caveman thinking." Beth looked at Sarah and said, "So?"

"Yeah." Sarah took the remaining bags.

"You can't just leave." Josef said

Sarah said, "Watch us."

They were out the door but Beth stopped and said, "When you're over your caveman issues, give us a call." With that, the two girls walked back out the door.

"DAMN IT!" Mick smashed a glass against the wall. "How in the hell did this get turned around on us?"

"They're women; they have a way of making everything our fault."

Meanwhile the women were headed towards the morgue. They knew G would give them a cold place to sleep for the night. "You think we were too hard on them?" Sarah asked

"No, this will give them something to think about. When we come home in the evening, after they can't find us, they'll be putty in our hands."

"I can't believe Mick and Josef would sink to sleeping with the two of you."

Beth and Sarah turned to see Coraline standing there. "What the hell do you want Bitch."

"You…out of my way." Coraline smiled and pointed to the sky. "Look up."

Beth looked in the sky, the moon shinning above them. "Moonlight." It all clicked for Beth, she had read the note while Mick was sleeping. "Midnight's moon."  
"Oh you got my little surprise." Coraline said smiling.

"It was you…all along, everything was you." Beth said

"That's right Blondie."

Beth looked at Sarah, kinda communicating without words, "No." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Do it, now, for me." Beth said

Coraline said, "What the hell are you two talking about."

Beth said, "This." Beth jumped on Coraline, tossing the other woman into a wall. "GO!" She yelled at Sarah, "NOW!"

"Bitch." Coraline spat at her

"Thanks but I think you won that title."

Coraline and Beth fought as Sarah ran back. "JOSEF! MICK!"  
Both men came running out into the hallway. "Sarah what's wrong."

Sarah started talking so fast all Mick got was Coraline, Beth, everything, and fight. "Sarah, slow down I can't understand what you're saying."

"Coraline is responsible for everything. She got us and Coraline and Beth are fighting each other."

"Where?"

"3 blocks down." Sarah said

Josef said, "Stay here and I mean it this time. Don't move." Then they took off out the building and down the street.

When they got there, they saw Coraline drop Beth's body. "Too late." She said with a smile. "I'll tell you Blondie can put up a fight."

"Evil bitch." Mick yelled at her

Coraline said, "Baby, this was for us. With her out of the way, we can be together again."

"When are you ever going to learn that he doesn't want you?" Beth said from behind, when Coraline turned she punched her. "Crazy bitch."

"Not so fast." Coraline's legs caught Beth's, sending her crashing to the ground, she held the knife over Beth's heart. "Don't move." She warned the men who were coming after her. "I swear to god I will cut her head off and enjoy watching her bleed to death."

"And I'll enjoy snapping your neck. This time when I kill you, I'll make it stick." Mick snarled

"Ouch baby." Coraline said placing a hand over her chest, "You're breaking my heart."

"If you had one." Mick said

Beth said, "Baby…" She smiled, but it dropped, "If you love me, you will send this crazy bitch straight to hell."

"Beth…"

"No, grab her next and snap in many places." Beth yelled at him.

"I'm sensing you have a little anger towards me."

"More then just a little." Beth said

"You sure know how to hurt a girl." Coraline said with a laugh

"Let me up and I'll show you how much." Beth said distracting Coraline. Mick nodded to Josef and Beth said, "Why don't you stop with the weapons and fight me like a woman."

"That would be fair, but when have I ever be fair."

"Never." Mick said ripping her off Beth. "Stay the hell away from her." Mick noticed that Beth was bleeding. "Josef, take Beth and get out of her."

Josef said, "But…"

"Go!" He yelled. Josef nodded, lifting Beth up and heading down the street.

Coraline said, "Now Mick that was really nice. Your not suppose to hit your wife."

"One, you're my ex-wife, and two, I'll never have a problem hitting you."

"Hope your precious Beth makes it past the first block."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You think I'm here alone? Mick I maybe crazy and irrational but I'm not stupid." Mick when to take off but Coraline caught him. "Oh no you don't. You aren't going to mess up my plans."

"What plans?"

"Nothing you have to worry about now." Coraline said grinned, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to be off now." With that, she disappeared into the black ally.

"Shit." Mick took off down the street. "Josef!"

"Oh." Josef was bleeding from several cuts. "Beth, where is she? I sat her down so I could take them on."

Mick looked around, shaking his head, "She's gone." Mick helped Josef up, "Can you see?"

"No, they threw something in my eyes. Damn there were 6 of them; one of them must have grabbed Beth while they blinded me." His voice full of guilty

"It's not your fault." Mick said getting Josef back to the house.

"Oh god Josef!" Sarah said rushing towards the two men

Mick said, "Go call Shayne, Tony, and Ryan. Tell them to get here as fast as they can. I'll take care of Josef."

"Okay." Sarah said rushing off to the office.

"Go, I'm fine. You might be able to catch them." Josef said pushing Mick

Mick said, "Alright." He vamp speeded out of the room

Sarah came back, "Come on baby, sit on the couch." She gently cleaned his eyes, "They threw sand in them, no wonder you were blind."

"Are the rest of them on the way?"

"They'll be here." Sarah said grabbing him some blood. "Why don't you go rest in the freezer?"

"No I just need some blood." Josef said

"Okay. You want me to inject it right into your veins?"

"I'll do it." Josef said taking the syringe and blood.

"Where's Beth?" For the first time she noticed her new best friend wasn't here

"She's gone." Was all Josef said

"Gone where?"

"They took when they jumped me."

"Oh god." Sarah said starting to cry

Josef hugged her, "Shh…"

Tony, Shayne, and Ryan came through the door. "Josef!"

"In here."

Ryan said, "Sarah called."

"You need to go help Mick. They took Beth."

"What about you?"

"He's fine, he's got me. Now GO!" Sarah yelled

Shayne nodded, "Well be back." They left to got find Mick. They knew if Mick found the men there would be a blood bath. "Mick."

"They cleaned their scent. They knew what they were doing." Mick said standing by the ally. "I can still smell her scent but it's very faint."

Tony said, "We're going to find her."

"Do we know who it was that took her?" Shayne asked

Mick looked up, "Coraline, she did everything."

**Well there you go. Please review and tell me what you think. I loved all the reviews coming in so please keep them coming. I promise more will be coming really soon.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	16. Saving Beth

**Saving Beth:**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Mick was a complete and total wreak without Beth. He kept himself busy working out in the gym. Ryder had tracked down several placed that Coraline could possible be or might have Beth there but they have all been a bust. Sarah tired to help both men as much as she could. Anissa with the help of Brenda and Lauren were dealing with Tony, Shayne, and Ryan. They were getting close to another location and Mick was on edge. Everyone knew by now not to mention Beth around him, unless you had good news or a new location. If you didn't, you just might be thrown through a wall, Josef was a victim of that. Mick paced back and forth waiting to Ryder to give him the address. Sarah watched from her spot on the couch, she had tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't.

"I got it!" Ryder came out with an address. "She owns a lab down in Massachusetts. That's why it took so long; I was only looking in LA."

"We need a plane."

"Already done." Josef said coming out of the room. "The plane takes off in 20 minutes."

"Let's go." Mick said heading out of the room.

Sarah kissed Josef, "Please be careful."

"I will."

"And watch out for Mick, he's a little on edge."

"I will." Josef kissed her head and left to follow Mick to the limo.

Sarah rung her hands, "Please bring her home."

Josef got in the car and said, "We're going to find her."

Mick stared out the window. "God I hope so. I swear I'm gonna kill Coraline for this."

"I want a crack at her." Josef said

Mick nodded, "As long as I get to kill her. This is twice now she's kidnapped the woman I love and take care of. There's not going to be another chance."

"Umm…your not gonna like this but we found out a couple things about Coraline."

"Okay."  
"One…the reason she kidnapped Beth 23 years ago is because…he wanted to give you a child, make the three of you a family. She thought that she would get you back."

"I already knew that. Why would she want Beth now? She's not a little girl anymore."

"Apparently…Coraline has been working on some sort of 'cure' for vampirisms."

"But I thought…"

"There isn't but she's testing it out on other vampires. According to the Cleaner's there has been a massive load of pick ups to that address."

"So she's going to try and use Beth as a lab rat?" Mick said

"That's the way it looks."

"Do we know how many men she's got?"

"No but there were a few." Josef said

Mick said, "I get to kill at least two of them." Mick and Josef boarded the plane, "How long till we get to Massachusetts."

"At least 5 hours." Josef said

Mick said, "This is going to drive me crazy, I can't just sit here and wait for 5 hours."

"You have to." Josef said

"I want to hit something." Mick said grabbing a bag of blood.

"Try and get some sleep. Wearing yourself out before we even get there isn't going to help."

Mick walked towards the backroom sitting on the bed back there. "Beth god damn it, I hope your okay, wherever the hell you are."

_FLASHBACK:  
"Mick!" Beth yelled. She was incased in frosted glass. "Oh god, Mick!"_

_The frost covered glassed moves, "Shh…it's okay, your okay."_

"_Oh god." Beth clung to Mick_

"_First time's always the worst." Mick gently covered her in a robe._

"_I didn't mean to scream."_

"_You have ever right to scream." He carried her to the couch and sat her down. "Are you hungry?"_

"_Yeah." She said nodding_

"_Alright, sit tight." He said as he brought her a glass of blood._

"_Thank you." She took the glass and took a sip_

_------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mick." She whispered into her ear. "Come to me Mick."_

"_Are you trying to seduce me?"_

"_Is it working?"_

"_Maybe, is it working?"_

"_Yeah." Mick said pulling her into his arms._

_Beth placed a kiss on his neck. "God you smell good. I mean you normally smell wonderful all the time but now, God, it feels like you all around me."_

"_The senses are heightened for a vampire. We experience things much more deeper."_

"_Like sex?"_

"_Exactly."_

_Beth ran her hands, under his shirt, raking her nails under his chest. His head dropped back resting on the edge of his chair, Beth behind him. Mick pulled her around where she was sitting on his lap, feeling his excitement through her jeans. This was the first time since she had become a vampire that Mick felt comfortable being intimate with her. Mick carried Beth into the bedroom, taking her down on the bed with him following. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispered back to him. With her tongue tracing over the teeth marks she made in his neck._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Before they knew it, they were arriving in Massachusetts. They got off the plane but had to take some shelter do to the sun. At nightfall, Josef and Mick headed to the lab. They noticed all the bodyguards by the doors. Mick tapped Josef on the shoulder and pointed up, both men smiled before climbing on to the roof. There were a couple of windows, and the men both peaked over the edge. They saw Beth strapped to a table looking deathly pale, thin, and you could tell she has been crying. Her hands by her side and the only thing that covered her nakedness was a sheet that was pulled up to her armpits. Mick was seeing more and more red with every passing second. Josef knew this was going to be a blood bath and he was ready to fight. Mick looked at Josef and they both went crashing through to the ground.

"Mick!"

"Mick ran up to her. "Shh…baby it's me. I'm here; I'm going to get you out of here."

"Coraline." Beth mumbled, weakly

"Shh…I'll handle her." Mick gently wrapped her up in his coat. "Josef take her and get her out of here."  
"Mick!" Beth whimpered

"He's just gonna take you to the hotel. Shh baby…I promise I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Coraline said from behind them.

"I told you he'd come for me." Beth said safely in Josef's arms.

"Aww poor baby. He isn't gonna kill me, he never had the guts before, what makes you think that he's gonna kill me now?"

"The fact that you took Beth from me alone makes me want to rip your heart out."

**I think I'll end that chapter right there. Hope you like it, please read, review, and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	17. Goodbye Coraline

**Goodbye Coraline:**

The fangs exploded in Mick's mouth, his eyes turning colors. "Josef, get her out of here." Josef nodded and left. Mick turned and said, "Now it's just you and me."

Coraline smiled, "Not exactly." She snapped her fingers, "Mick, meet Jerry and Brian." She stood between two huge men. "My latest vampires." She leaned towards Jerry and said, "Get him."

Mick ducked a swinging fist. "Kinda slow there big guy." Mick landed two punches to Jerry's face.

"Brian, get him!" Coraline yelled as Mick dropped Jerry's dead body.

Brian went up to Mick, "Prepare to say goodbye."

Coraline looked up, "NOW!"  
"If your looking for all your guards, their bodies are all outside but it's really bloody." Shayne said stepping next to Mick.

"Shayne." Coraline said

"Hello Coraline." Shayne said it as if he had just drank poison.

"The wicked with of the west has risen again." Ryan commented dryly.

"Well looks like my lover's reunion."

"And for you, it isn't going to be a good one."

Mick turned to Ryan, "Destroy everything when we're done, burn the place down."

"Mick this could help you. It could make you human." Coraline said

"You know for once, I'm happy being a vampire."

Coraline said, "Mick."

"I thought for 22 years that you were dead. This time I'm gonna watch the life drain out of your cold eyes." Then he jumped her. The two fought back and forth

"MICK!" Shayne yelled

Mick turned, grabbing the stake that was flying through the air and drove it through Coraline's heart, "Grab anything that looks important, then burn the place."

"What about her?"

"There's only one way out, and we'll be standing there." Mick said, "Bring all the bodies in here and make sure the place is left in crumbles." As Ryan and Shayne destroyed the place, Mick looked down at Coraline and said, "Goodbye Coraline, this time it's for good."

Shayne poured gasoline all over, splashing some of it on Coraline. "I figured to would like to light the match." Shayne handed Mick the match.

"Thanks." Mick said waiting until Shayne and Ryan were out of the building. "I hope you burn in hell Coraline."

"I'll…al…always be you…sire."

"You will but Beth is my love, in this life and the next. She would be smiling if she was here."

"Such a fighter…she…is."

"Goodbye." He scaled his way to the roof.

"Mick…please." Coraline whispered knowing he could hear her.

"This is your justice." He said as he dropped the lit match inside. "It's over." He whispered himself

When he came down, Josef was there. "You okay?" Josef asked

"Fine, where's Beth."

"Tony's with her." Josef with an uneasy tone.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked

Josef said, "She threw up the blood I tried to give her. She couldn't even take a sip."

Mick raced towards the hotel, "BETH!" He yelled entering the hotel suite.

"In here." Tony said from the bedroom. When Mick walked in he said, "I think we have a problem, listen really closely."

With Beth asleep on the bed, Mick tuned his ears in, "Oh my god." There was the sound of a single heart beating. "She's human."

"When I found out, I order her some room service. I figured out that's why she threw up the blood."

"Mick?" Beth whispered opening her eyes.

"I'm right here baby." Mick said climbing into bed with her. "Shh."

"Why can't I drink blood?" Beth asked. "Is there something wrong with me? What did she do?" Tony excused himself, giving the couple some privacy.

Mick took an unnecessary breath, "Beth…your human."

"What?"

"Coraline was working on a 'cure' for vampirism."

"Oh god, so I'm human again?"

"Yeah."

"So turn me back."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I want to find out what she did to you. How she did this to you. If I turn you back, something could happen to you."

"What id you can't turn me back?"

Mick said, "Shh, don't work yourself up. Your body can't handle that. Why don't you try and get some sleep, when the food gets here, I'll wake you." Mick got her calm enough to sleep; he stayed wrapped against her, watching her sleep.

Until Josef walked in, "Mick, you might want to come see this."

"Alright." Mick said untangling himself from Beth. Making sure, she was still asleep when he left, "What?"

"Ryder hacked into Coraline's files, and also from the other things that we took from the lab."

"And?"

"All the vamps that she killed, they were women that had their stomach brutally cut open."

"What the hell could she want with women?"

"I don't know, that wasn't on anything." Josef said as a knock fell on the door

"Room service." They heard from the outside.

Shayne walked over and opened the door, "Thanks." He mumbled, throwing some money at the waiter and headed back inside.

"I'll take that to Beth." Tony said, "Let's see what we can do about turning her back." Tony took the food in.

Mick said, "What else was in the files from the lab."

"Nothing good, she kept a log of everything done to Beth."

"Where is it?"

"Mick, you don't want to see it trust me."

"Where the hell is the damn file?"

"Mick…"

"WHERE IS IT?" Mick yelled out

"Okay." Josef said, handing him a file folder.

Mick opened it, "Oh god."

"I told you it was bad."

"Do we know who he is?"

"Yeah, Ryder looked him up. Name's Adam Drake."

"Where is he?"

"An apartment 2 blocks down."

"Address." Mick said with the image burned in his brain.

"45 Kirkwood, apartment 3."

"Make sure she's okay." Mick throws down the folder. Inside was a photo of a man on top of Beth. It was clearly shown in the picture she was screaming and crying.

**Yeah I think I'm gonna leave you right there. Keep everyone of the tip of there seats. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from people.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	18. Half & Half

**Half & Half:**

"You're not going alone." Josef said to Mick

"Yes I am. This is my fault and I'm gonna make it right." Mick said as he left.

Tony came out and said, "She's asking for Mick."

Josef shook his head, "I'll get her." He walked into the bedroom. "Hey." He said softly

"Hey." She whispered

"How are you feeling?" Josef asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"A little better, where's Mick?"

"He had to run out." Josef said

"Where?"

"No where important."

"Then why did he leave?"

"He needed to do something."

"Needed to do what?"

"Why don't you just finishing eating."

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Why aren't you eating?" Josef asked

Beth rolled her eyes, "You can't answer a question. And cause I want to know where Mick is."

"You really need to eat. You're looking really thin."

"I'm fine." She said

"Eat!" He said

Beth stuck her tongue out at him, "You suck."  
"I'll suck your blood." He said in his most convincing Dracula impression. Heading towards her neck

Beth chuckled and said, "Shut up." She pushed his face away from her neck.

His cell rang, "This would be Sarah." He answered his phone, "Hello Baby."

"Hey, did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is she there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Josef!"  
"Sorry."

"Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"She's right here."

"Put her on." Sarah demanded

"Okay." Josef hands the phone to Beth, "She wants to talk to you."

"Thank you." Beth put the phone to her ear, "Hi Honey."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"My heads still spinning."

"You sound scared, what's wrong?"

"I'm human."

"What? I didn't think there was a 'cure' for vampirism."

"Neither did I."

"So get them to turn you back."

"They want wait, make sure nothing goes wrong if they try to turn me."

"Oh, how are you eating?"

"Normal food, it's so weird to taste something other then blood again."

"You're gonna be okay, they'll turn you back as soon as they know it's safe."

"I hope so." Beth said mumbling.

"Alright well you sound tired so I'll let you go. Rest and come home healthy."

"I will." Beth said as she hung up the phone.

Josef took the phone back, "Now eat the rest of that."

Beth said, "Why are Tony and Shayne mumbling about me out there."

Josef almost dropped his phone, "How did you know they were talking about you?"

"I can hear them."

"Hold on." Josef stood up and walked into the living room. "Beth, you're crazy."

"Hey." Beth yelled from inside the bedroom.

Josef walked in the room, "I can't believe you heard that. Only a vampire could have heard that."

"So maybe it didn't work, maybe I'm still a vampire."

"No you would have been able to take down blood. You have a body temperature, which means you'll get hot and cold."

"So where the hell am I suppose to sleep?" She asked

"In a bed, like normal people."

"And I was just getting use to being a vampire." Beth mumbled to herself. Her head snapped towards the door, "Mick's home." She took off running into the living room, "Mick!" She jumped in his arms.

"Hey…"

"Why do you smell like blood?" She asked

"What?"

"Your body…it smells like blood. Why do you smell like blood." She said then she spotted the file on the table, "Oh god."

"Beth."

"Where did you get that?"

"They're in the files that we took when we killed Coraline."

"Did you make it hurt?" Beth looked up at Mick.

He did a double take and said, "Excuse me?"

"When he…he…raped me I cried for you. He told me that you were never coming back. When he was done, I told him when you found me and went to kill him, you would make it hurt."

"Yeah I made it hurt." Mick said pulling Beth into his arms.

Josef mouthed 'Human?' to Mick and Mick nodded. Josef said, "We'll rest for today, we'll leave tomorrow night to head home."

"Thank god." Beth mumbled against his chest.

Mick lifted Beth up but Josef stopped, "There's something we need to talk about really quickly."

"What?"

Josef said, "Beth can still hear…like a vampire."

"Oh god, put me down." Beth was set on her feet and jetted off to the bathroom.

Josef said, "And obviously she still has vamp speed."

"So she's half and half?" Mick said

"I don't know, maybe. When we get back to LA, we'll get the best Dr's on her. With everything we pulled from Coraline, we should be able to find something."

"I just want this nightmare to be over." Mick said

"So do I." Beth said as she came out of the bathroom. "Why am I throwing up everything?"

"We think that whatever Coraline did to you…it only worked half way."

"Explain."

"That your caught…between two worlds, half of you is human, half of you is vampire."

"So how do I push myself into one world or the next?"

"We don't know." Mick said

"Well I'm tired and would like to crawl into bed."

"Okay." Mick went with Beth to the bedroom. "Are you going to be okay sleeping in bed alone?"

"I'm gonna have to be. I can't sleep with you and you can't sleep with me/

"I'll be in the next room if you need anything." Mick said kissing her head.

"I love you." Beth said walking into his arms.

Mick smiled placing her on the bed, "I love you too."

Beth said, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 6."

"Okay." Beth snuggled down into the covers, "Night."

"Night." He headed out to the living.

"She asleep?" Josef asked

"Yeah, where are Tony, Shayne, and Ryan?"

"In there own room." Josef tapped on the wall twice, two freezers popped out.

"I didn't know we were in a vamp welcome hotel."

"The owner is an old friend of mine."

"Does Sarah know about this old friend?"

"Yes she does." Josef said

"Goodnight Josef."

"Night."

The two men both climbed into their respected freezers. Coraline was finally dead and gone for good. They had one last hurtle to jump before they could put that all behind them. Beth still needed to be turned all the way back. Tomorrow they would go back to LA and try to get back to normal. Beth was content sleeping in the bed while she normally slept with Mick. They just had the biggest, unlikely surprise coming their way.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think. There will be I think, just two more chapters before the end.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	19. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home:**

"Honey, welcome home." Sarah said as Beth walked in the condo.

"Hi."

"You look wonderful."

"Yeah, considering everything I eat makes me sick. I'm half human, half vampire."

"It'll be okay." Sarah said

"Yeah." Beth lay on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked Josef and Mick.

Mick said, "She's till really weak and whatever Coraline did is still having an affect on her."

"Oh." She mumbled. "Well you boys can stay here but only 4 an hour."

"Why?" They both asked

"Cause the girls are coming over and we are celebrating Beth's homecoming."

"Shit how did you explain to Brenda why Beth was gone?" Mick asked

"Oh that was a fun one." Sarah muttered.

_FLASHBACK:  
About a week after Beth was taken, Lauren and Anissa knew about what really happened to Beth. They had told Brenda that Beth was just visiting her mother. Brenda was still clueless about vampires but still Tony and her had grown extremely close. Lauren and Ryan had also grown extremely close, as they were almost ready to admit that they loved each other. Brenda had fallen asleep at Tony's and the three men where down stairs, what they didn't notice was Brenda getting up and coming down stairs._

"_Where in the hell is she?" Tony muttered angrily_

_Shayne rubbed the bride of his nose. "They could be anywhere."_

_Ryan said, "If we don't find Beth soon, Mick's gonna blow a gasket."_

"_The bitch should have just stayed dead." Shayne said"_

"_What time period did you know her?" Ryan asked_

_Shayne said, "Umm…1960's I think, or close to that. I think that's close to when she turned Mick."_

"_I knew her around the late 80's, early 90's. Total bitch then, total bitch now." Tony said_

"_I need some blood." Ryan said, "Anything for you?"_

"_A- if you will."_

_Tony said, "AB for me."_

_Ryan nodded going into the kitchen, "Where did she live in the 60's."_

"_New York." Shayne answered_

"_And in the 80's and 90's?"_

_Tony said, "Italy."_

"_Did she seem human?" Shayne asked "The last time you say her." The question was directed at Ryan._

"_She didn't smell human."_

_Brenda came out of her hiding spot, "Humans, blood, what the hell are you?"_

"_Brenda…"_

"_Shh, I want you to answer the question, what are you?"_

"_We're vampires…all of us."_

"_All of us?"_

"_Mick, Beth, Josef, Sarah, all of us…we're vampires."_

"_So let me get this straight everyone is a vampire."_

"_Except Anissa and Lauren, they're still human."_

_Brenda said, "This is so cool."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"So she know?" Mick asked

Sarah said, "Yeah and like Anissa she through herself whole heartedly into our world."

"Oh." Mick sat on the couch, Beth's head resting in his lap. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can take a small nap. The girls will be over around 10pm."

Josef glanced at the watch, "That's only an hour."

"I know you and Mick will be gone so we girls can have a sleepover."

"Right." Mick said nodding

Sarah got human snacks out and placed them in the living room. There were pillows on the floor, movies littering in front of the flat screen TV. Beth had fallen asleep with Mick running his fingers through her hair. Sarah pushed them out the door an hour later and when Mick moved to get up, Beth was roused from her light sleep. Beth smiled when the door came flying open, the three girls came in.

Lauren said, "Honey your home." She squealed

"Hi Lauren." They hugged.

Lauren didn't let go, "How are you?, Are you okay?, Any bruises or cuts?, Do you hurt anywhere?, Am I squeezing to tight?, Do you want me to let go?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay, no bruises or cuts, I don't hurt anywhere, your squeezing is causing breathing to become an issue, and it probably would be best to let me go." Beth said and Lauren let her go.

"I'm just so happy to see you, and your okay."

"Me too."

"Guys…" Beth's eyes locked with Brenda's. She didn't hear Sarah tell Mick about Brenda.

Sarah waved a hand, "She already knows. She's cool with it."

Beth nodded and Brenda said, "It's so cool. Everything I thought about vampires just up in smokes, just like that. Can I see your teeth?"

Beth said, "Guys something happened…while Coraline had me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I'm just half in the human world, half in the vampire world.

"How in the hell is that possible?" Lauren asked

"I can still hear like a vampire, I got the speed like vampires. I just can't take down the blood or sleep in a freezer."

"Wow."

Sarah said, "And off this sad note, let's get the party started." She picked up three movies and said, "Since I'm not really from this time period, I didn't know what to get. So the girl behind the counter gave me these." Sarah held up _A Walk to Remember_, _The Notebook_, and _Just Like Heaven_. "I hope you like one of them. Which one should be put in?"

Lauren smiled and said, "Let's Notebook the boys."

"Yeah." Brenda said

Anissa said, "We so should."

"Do you really think they would come to watch a movie?" Brenda asked

Beth smiled, "If I called they would." Beth picked up the phone, dialing Mick's number. "Mick?"

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"I need you and the boys back at the condo." Beth said, and then hung up.

"Girl he is gonna be so worried about you."

"Thus making him come home faster. I want to see that damn movie." Beth said

The door crashing in, "Beth!"

"In here." She yelled

The men all rushing into the living room. "What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" He asked checking her over.

"I'm fine. We want you boys to watch a movie with us." She said smiling

"You almost made me have a panic attack for a movie."

"Yeah." Beth said

Sarah slipped in the DVD, in the player. She cuddled up next to Josef on the floor. Mick and Beth stretched out along the couch. Anissa and Shayne were cuddled on the chair, her in his lap. Brenda had her head resting on Tony's shoulders. Lauren was practically on top of Ryan in the begin, then she simply laid her head in his lap. When the movie came on, and they saw the title, all the guys groaned aloud. The girls just giggled, telling the guys to be quite. Mick watched Beth, happy to see her smiling and laughing again. As the movie played, Mick barely paid attention, his full attention was on Beth and watching as she laughed when things were funny, held a serious expression when they weren't.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked

Mick kissed her head, "No reason. I'm just glad to hear your laugh again."

"Well get use to it, cause I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Good cause I don't think I want to let you outside this house anytime soon."

Brenda turned and said, "Would you two shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch a movie."

Beth laughed and dropped her voice where only he could here, "Thank you for sticking by me…through everything."

"I will always be by your side." Mick said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh god I will separate you two if you can't shut up." Lauren yelled

"Sorry." Beth said setting down again to watch the movie.

While the credits rolled and the girls wiped their tears away. Tony said, "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't deny you enjoyed it." Brenda said standing up.

"Yeah and pigs are flying around the house."

"Up yours dumbass."

"Oh I'm the dumbass. You're the one crying over a stupid movie.

"Hey guys." Beth said trying to calm the brewing storm.

Brenda and Tony turned to her and said, "Stay out of this."

"Okay." Beth mumbled

"A movie can invoke crying. You know most people with a heart do that when they see a sad movie."

"Are you saying I don't have a heart?"

"Not a beating one." Brenda yelled their faces now mere inches apart.

"You know what?"

"What."

"I really want to kiss you." He pulled her to him, and laid one on her.

"Oh…" Lauren said

Anissa interrupted, "My…"

"God." Beth finished for her.

Sarah smiled and said, "I think they look cute together."

They broke away when air became an issue for Brenda. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"Wow indeed." Lauren said. "That made me hot and I'm sitting all the way over here."

"Lauren!"

"What?" She tried to look innocent.

"Leave them alone I think they're cute." Beth said

"Oh god." Brenda blushed. She hides her face in Tony's chest.

"Look she goes straight to him for comfort." Sarah commented.

Tony played with her hair, leaning down he whispered, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Okay." Brenda hugged the girls and said, "I'll see you all later."

"Alright."

Once they left, Sarah said, "Well this has been an eventful night." Sarah rested her head on Josef's shoulder.

"They're going back to our place to fuck each other senseless." Anissa said

"Eww…I didn't need to know about there sex life." Shayne said

Anissa said, "Can I stay with you. I'm afraid to go home."

"You're welcome anytime."

"We're gonna go." Anissa said as Shayne and her headed out.

Lauren stood with Ryan and said, "I think we are too."

Once they were gone, Sarah looked at Josef, Beth, and Mick, "So much for my sleepover."

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from everyone. The next chapter will be the last chapter.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	20. Final Surprise

**The Final Surprise:**

After everything that happened, Mick noticed Beth starting to get back to normal. They were still stuck on what made Beth stuck between two worlds. It had been at least 2 months since they rescued Beth; Josef had sent teams of Dr's to the house, trying to find out what's wrong with Beth. She was slowly starting to keep food down again. She was hanging out with all the girls at the condo, as the boys were playing pool in the other room.

"Guys…I have something to say."

"What?" They all turned and looked

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." All the girls rushed towards her

"I'm pregnant too."

Sarah looked between Brenda and Lauren, "Now that I'm not both really happy for you but, how in the world did you two become pregnant, vampires are sterile."

Lauren said, "Apparently when a vampire turns a person during sex, when they drink the blood, vital organs start to work again. It's extremely rare but I guess when Ryan turned me, he left me a little present."

Beth jumped up, "I knew something smelt different in here."

"Oh my god." Anissa said, "I could be pregnant."

"You're a vampire too?" Sarah said

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." Beth said. The girl started to jump up and down.

That's when the boys walked in. "What the hell are you girls doing?"

Brenda and Lauren looked at their men and said, "We're pregnant."

"Oh dear god." Ryan said just before he fainted

"Oh." Lauren went to him on the.

Tony said, "How…how…vampires are sterile."

"Actually there have been some case were vampires in the mist of turning a human, do actually in pregnant them." Josef said, "It's very rare, but very possible."

Shayne went to Anissa, "Are you…"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was possible. We were…you know when you turned me." Anissa turned to Josef "Josef…"

"My Dr's are at your full disposal."

"Okay." Anissa nodded

Just then, the phone rang, "I got it." Beth yelled going into the kitchen, "Hello."

Meanwhile Mick said, "Let's go out to celebrate. Drinks for the men on me."

"As soon as Ryan wakes up." Lauren said still on the floor with Ryan.

"Right." Shayne lifted him up, "Wake up." Shayne helped Lauren stand up.

"What, did I faint?" He asked

"Yeah, when I told you I was pregnant." Lauren said standing next to him.

"Pregnant…like babe pregnant."

"Yes." She put his hand on her tummy and said, "Our baby is right here."

"Our baby." He repeated

Mick saw Beth come out of the kitchen face clear of all emotions. "Beth…you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Ryder."

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"He found a break through in the files you took from Coraline's…files about me…what she did to me, what she was trying to do."

"So what did he say it was?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Said we needed to come down there." Beth sat on the couch.

"Then let's go." Mick said

"I don't think I want to know."

"What?" Mick sat next to Beth on the couch, "What's wrong baby?" He smoothed her hair down.

"I'm afraid of what he's gonna tell me. What if something's really wrong? That's why he couldn't tell me over the phone."

"Maybe he found something and just wanted to run a few more test."

"I sick of the test." Beth yelled, jumping from the couch.

"I know you are…"

"No you don't, you are the one getting poked and prodded. Blood being drawn out of your arm, or being hunched over a toilet in the morning."

Mick said, "We need to find out what's wrong with you. Why you can't drink blood."

"I can."

It was Mick's turn to burst up from the couch. "What! When were you going to tell me this? When did it happen?"

"I was going to tell you. It just happened this morning. I was hungry so I came down here to get something to eat. I wasn't really thinking, and out of habit, I grabbed a pack of blood. After I had a drink, I was waiting for it to make me sick and come back up but it didn't. I ended up drink three more packets of blood. So maybe I'm getting better, why ruin that by going down to see Ryder?"

"Cause we need to know." Mick said

"But I don't want to know." Beth admitted, "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too." Mick said to her, kissing her forehead, "But I'd rather know what it is so I can fight it then be surprised."

"What if it's really bad?"

"Then we'll fight it together."

"I love you." Beth said

"I love you too." Mick said back

Josef said, "You go, see what Ryder's news is and we'll be here when you back."

Beth nodded, "Thanks."

"Hey…what are friends for?"

"Everything."

"I love you." Sarah said hugging her.

"I love you too." Beth said

"Whatever Ryder has to say…it doesn't change anything. You're still my little sister." Josef said

Beth nodded and her and Mick headed down to his car. The whole elevator ride down, she was nervously ringing her hands. Mick covered her hands with his, trying to calm her down. Beth smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Mick opened the door for her and she sat in the passenger's seat. Her mind went over everything, her and Mick, meeting Josef, meeting Sarah; her three best friends come to live in LA. The three new men in her life, who are know more like her brothers then ever. Beth watched the house pass as they drover towards Josef's hose. Towards the new the could break her hear. Beth didn't notice they were there until Mick laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth…baby, we're here."

"Oh." They got out of the car and headed inside.

Ryder was pacing the living room floor; he walked over when he saw them. "I didn't think that you were coming."

"Sorry I had a small breakdown." Beth said with a small smile

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I am now."

Ryder looked at Mick and said, "Umm…do you mind if I talk to you alone?" The question was directed at Beth.

"Why…"

Beth cut Mick off and said, "No it's okay. You stay out here and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Cause I can go with you?"

"Really, I'll be fine. You do your pacing thing you do when you're worried about me and I'll go in and get the verdict."

"Okay." Mick nodded

Beth walked into the room. Ryder looked at Mick, "Don't worry. The Dr has to talk to her alone. Patient, Dr confidentiality."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Sorry, you know I can't." Ryder said watching Mick start to pace back and forth at a faster rate; he would soon be going at vamp speed.

"Right. A guy can try right?"

"Don't worry so much." Ryder said

Mick stopped, turning to the smaller man, "That's my wife in there. You can't just tell me not to worry about her."

Ryder nodded then said, "Wait what?"

"What?"

"Did you just say wife?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, when did this happen?"

"Just last week, remember that vacation we took to Vegas."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet. We were planning to surprise them."

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you then."

"Thanks man."

Meanwhile inside the room, Beth sat dumbfounded. The Dr handed her a small glass of blood, and she drained it in a second. Beth didn't even recognize when he placed all the papers and charts and important Dr papers in her hand. Her mind just couldn't wrap around what the Dr had just told her. How in the hell was she going to tell Mick. Growing up she had been an only child, cuddled and wrapped in bubble wrap, especially after her kidnapping. Now she had brothers, sister, and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Even after all of the bad stuff, the good stuff outweighed it. Looking back it had been almost a year since Beth had stepped into the moonlight, and she wouldn't step back into the sun for the world.

Mick saw her come out the door, "Beth…you okay?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed the story. I just want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave this story praise. I really appreciate it; you don't know how much it meant to me. I want to thank, again, my three best friends who let me put them in the story and giving me inspiration and encouraging me to write. I still don't know if I'm going to make this into a trilogy, that's up to you. Thanks again.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	21. EpliogueTo The Moonlight

**This is the absolute last chapter of INTO THE MOONLIGHT. I was reading it over and thought this story deserved a little more closure. I hope you like the ending. Please as always read and review. Just no flames please.**

Epilogue/To The Moonlight:

Beth's eyes blinked a couple of time before opening fully. The walls were unfamiliar to her yet they reminded her of some place. "Beth? Your awake." Mick rushed to her side.

"Awake?"

"Your okay." Mick kissed her head. He smiled at her.

"Wait. How long have I been out?"

"Six months. Oh god Beth I thought I lost you like Josef did Sarah."

"Something happened to Sarah?"

"Baby…she's been in a coma since Josef bit her."

"That can't be right."

"What's wrong?"

"Why haven't I got bigger? You said I've been asleep for six months. Where's the baby?"

"Baby? Beth vampires can't have babies. You know this."

"But I did. I was pregnant. You turned me and my friends came to LA. Sarah woke up and Josef was really happy. There was some crazy guy after us and then Coraline kidnapped me. She turned me human again and then you rescued me. I couldn't do the things normal vampires do. We found I was pregnant. Why don't you remember?"

"Beth you were attacked six months ago when I told you to go to the safe house. The guy shot you and I did what you asked. I tried to turn you. You didn't wake up right away. But then you started to move as if you were locked in your body. This is the first time since I've bit you that you've opened your eyes."

"You have to be wrong." Beth said. Mick held her against his chest. "It was all just a dream." Beth whispered to herself. Everything that had happened seemed so real. It shocked Beth to find it was all in her head.

"I'm sorry." Mick whispered into her hair.

Beth pulled back to look at him. "For what?"

"Doing this to you. Making you into a…"

"If you say 'monster' I will throw you off the roof. Mick like you said. This is what I wanted. The dream…was just that. It was dream and yeah it was nice. But I had the choice to have that dream or you. I would choice you every time. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We have eternity Mick. We belong to the moonlight. Together."

"Always together." Mick tilted her head up to brush his lips against her. The moonlight shinning through the window.


End file.
